Enter the Nokameko
by Snoopy5
Summary: My POV of Kawaii Kims ::A World Beyond Me:: A New Epilouge...for those in the DC area
1. Profile?

Profile: Nokame  
Welcome! iF you have read ::A World beyond Me:: by KawaiiKaren then your in luck! This is the POV of one of the characters! I guess to fill ya in i'll make me a profile of me for ya!(or if you read this already) Aw You knew it was coming!   
________________________________________________________________________  
(The camera displays a dark dim lit room, with sounds of night in the background. Showing but one person...Yoshi!)  
Yoshi: Ahem! the author has asked me to give a profile of the hero of THIS version of the Fanfic.  
*Yoshi holds an image of Nokame a hansome fella if you ask me*  
Name (Real): John Ziadi  
Character Name: Nokemeko (Jap Ref: NoKame is japanese for My Turtle [you didn't know that right?] and adding the ko to the name refers to NokoNoko the Jap name for a Koopa!)  
  
Species: Turtle/Koopa (i look so Simular)  
  
Body Attire: Light Tan Skin with a dark gray shell. With his few strand of hair and his hazel eyes...he is Nokameko!  
  
Clothing attire: Now Nokame can't be naked now can he? He wears a black shirt with Blue Jeams and White Shoes...he is so styling! and he welds a pair of Black specs.  
  
Physical ablities: Being upright, and running at that too!  
  
Attacks: With obvious Koopa like nails as well as his shell he is armed in the body! but believes he has more to him.  
  
Personallity: he is a bit gloomy sometimes...he grows colder during the story...but i don't want to spoil you now...however he is very bright  
  
Background: What Happens when a Soda Drunk Creator mixes Sonic Adventure style into a Koopa Troopa? See what i mean!  
  
Weakness: Weak Willed, and also is sorta slow...he also gets negitive alot...  
  
Yoshi: Now that that is done..Lets go!  
End Profile  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Okay 


	2. Hate the World, Hate the Master

Start of the Nokame  
Kawaii Kim's Story: World Beyond Me:: in my character's eyes...or POV anyways.  
  
  
Session 1 Hate the World, Hate the Master  
***Ok Prologue time! This is my POV of Kawaii Kim's classic: A World Beyond Me: Let the fun begin! Oh...yeah, I don't own anything other than Nokameko...he's mine!!  
"...wow, what a nice computer." I mutter to myself as I walk into my study.... Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is John Ziadi. I am a white skinned, black haired, everyday high-school student. I play in a marching band...too. I wouldn't consider myself as a "normal" high school student...not liking rock and stuff...really makes me a shadow...I prefer it anyways. I don't need a social life...I have internet! (Yeah...no life man here...) As I was saying. I stare at the screen, I surf through the internet...since no-one wanted to talk to me...Wasn't surprised though...Me being such a mood changer, like if I had a mask. The mask filled with cheery smiles, and laughter, and happiness. To hide the dark wicked soul I possess...which I exhibit through my art...as beautiful as it looks, it's meaning as cruel as the rest...People are scared of me.... I do like the thought though...but sometimes I do want someone to talk to...I get so lonely... I pop on the wonderful Mix of Arabic and Japanese Anime Music on the stereos as I begin to search the internet...  
"Hello..." I speak to myself as I look at the screen.  
"The nEwEsT and cOoLeSt Sonic RPG ever" the screen glares out. I am bored as it is...I'd might as well. It asked me to make my character...no problem. I jus searched my sketches for a good choice...At last I have decided! My newest drawing...Nokameko. An intriguing name because the words "NoKame" means my turtle. And the ko is added as my turtle is very similar to the Koopa clan (Noko Noko is the Jap. Version of Koopa Troopa) from the Mario series... one of my favorites I may add! I finish adding the info I needed...like character looks and personality. I click the send button...and from the point on...my life as I knew it would change.  
The computer literally sucks me inside. I begin to squeal as I the computer absorb me from my comfy chair. If I recall correctly the Stereo was blasting some evil Dark Organ Music from Tenchi Muyo...I love that show...Bright Lights surround me as if I was going through a transformation... I feel my skin getting rougher as I began to fade away into the darkness of my eyelids...  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Yes...More Updates...Chapter 2 Will now be the Darkness of Nokameko Can't wait to get it done! 


	3. Darkness for Nokameko

Session: 1 and 1/2...  
You are asking me...How on earth do you get a Chapter 1 and 1/2? Well it's Simple...This is more of an Continuation of Last Chapter...but not good enough to be a Real Chapter...even if it is kind of long...This Summarize, this is where I get Nokame to be a bit less jolly than the others...Don't Hate Me for...Hating me I suppose! A Good Song to listen to while reading THIS chapter is Cold Blue Eyes. It seems to fit so well!...Ok, I don't own that Song or Eggman since he has a role in this Chapter!  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1.5: Darkness of Nokameko  
  
My Eyes open from my long departure. Of Course since it just happened; my eyes aren't in full functioning mode yet. I can only see a blur. But My Ears however can hear just fine. I can hear a loud engine. I must be in a city or so I assume....but how wrong I was...  
  
It was in fact that I wasn't in a city...but at Weapons Bed. And the Revving Motor was none other than Eggman's Walker. The mustached fiend looked at me evily and a bit confused......never seeing such a creature before. (He has never seen another human? Strange.)   
  
"What would you call this?" He grumbled to no-one in particular. Taking a better look at me...he comes to this conclusion. "Nothing more than a stupid animal." He roared as he tosses me out of the walker. I feel the rock edged concrete scratch and scrape my skin until many spots of blood begin to surround me body...It hurts a lot mind you. I screamed in the pain as the road below scraped my very sensitive skin...If I recall correctly I could feel tears of pain begin to trip. I never liked pain to much. Nor Blood for that matter.... That Eggman wasn't finished though...He walked his walker by me...I could tell since the motor sounded very loudly...Laughing sinisterly he begins to shoot his bullets at me...As each shot begins to burn my shell's coating, as I moan and scream in pain...that cruel man laughed gleefully....He sure was Sadistic. My body burned from all his firing and already the blood from the fall to begin with...but he wasn't done yet...he really had a grudge against me...he must a loss to Tails in the Walker Battle before Prison Lane. He then knocked me with his punch glove ejector knocking me to the lone Gun robot. Exploding on contact of course.... My body couldn't take the pain any longer...it collapsed but my mind still at work...  
  
(Okay...I am "alive so to speak" for about 20 min. and I am already hated...these humans....rude cold mean. And this planet is filled with them...all of them as evil and rude as the rest. This is going to be some life...I feel so much pain...those pathetic humans must pay for this.) My mind began to grow darker and darker as I thought such negative thoughts to myself...my usually happy smile vanished as if it were shot off...My mind grows blank as I again drift off into nothingness...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Okay don't hate me for hating me! But I always like having darker characters...but since Nokame is usually happy...I ought to make the Real 2nd chapter begin differently....~Snoopy 


	4. Enter Bell and C4

Session 2: Enter Bell and C-4 *REVISED*  
Again I only own Nokameko... See ya! Now with Darker Tones...ooh!  
______________________________________________________________   
I awaken from my very warm welcoming commite...with my new chain of thought...Hate. That last thing i mutter to myself before begining to know my location was, "I'll make them pay." I look around it am in a bay of somesort...on a loading deck...I knew where excatly where i was...  
  
"I am certain this must be Weapons Bed." I mutter to myself as I start to scratch my head.....with my newly found claws....Claws? I look at this new development...Tan? I was more of a peach color. I run to the glass window. As I peek at my reflection....I begin to scream. I has transformed into my character Nokameko! With the Shell and all. I'd never imagine being a Koopa/Turtle! I begin to wonder around. I guess Eggman finished here.... I thought to myself. A trail of fire and destruction plaques. As I remembered myself...that Eggman plans to blow up the entire island (or as the Game did!) but still how did I end up at Weapons Bed? Did that ezboard post some kind of warp? I again look around but now more worried that I am in a destruction path!   
  
Aha! I see a lone copter hanging by the edge. Eggman musta missed this one! Fortuniente! I hop in the copter and I leave the loading station. I begin to fly past the Green forest...  
What's this? I lower to chopper a little, I see two worried figures, a white colored vixen, with a lone tail and a yellow colored echidna...he looks so familiar to that Knuckles fellow. Stupid Creatures...lost in the forest...and it is about to explode too...pity for them....However they have already spotted me i better act nice, or they will be afraid of me...I try to force a concerning smile...but i hurts so much. I haven;t smiled happly in a long while...or as it felt.... I fly right near them and here the echidna asks, "Who is THAT?" He seems rather pushy...but I am not going to make assumptions. I cock open the doors and hear the vixen respond, "It's a turtle!" I look right at the two and finally say, "Are you guys coming in or what? You know this island's going to explode!" They jump as I raise the copter once more...with moments to spare. We leave the island as it begins to burst. Eggman sure was demented causing that to happen. It was peaceful and quiet...I enjoy silence. But the vixen jumps out and says, "So, turtle man, who are? Wait! Let me guess. You went on an ezboard that was called 'The newest and coolest Sonic RPG' and got sucked into your computer! Then you came out in this world as your character, a turtle! Actually, I LOVE turtles! In my mind, my character's father, which found her abandoned, was a turtle. "She has such a gleeful squeal in her voice...she must be a young girl. How one fox can be so cheerful is beyond me... I began to nod at the eccentrically happy vixen  
  
"Yup, that's the case. My REAL name is John Ziadi. My character's name is Nokameko, but I decided to have shortened it to Nokame!" I replied back at the two...the echidna seems quiet now...what a mood swing. Again the vixen asks, "So, maybe YOU know more about this predicament." Indeed I did, being at a treacherous place like Weapons Bed in ruins...and my amazing skill of remembering video games.  
  
"Yes, indeed, I do. Well, Tails was actually the reason we appeared here as our characters. But he has to work on a couple of things...One, being that he'd actually make us appear in his time than this one." I replied...however, the quiet echidna butts in.  
  
"What do you mean HIS time and THIS time?" the echidna queries.  
  
"Well, he created a contraption that takes people from other worlds and sticks them inside his own world. But it took us three, and I think a few others to his past rather than to his present. So, in other words, we're stuck in the game until we make it up to the point further along this timeline where he starts to create his invention in the first place. You got all that?" I answered the now confused Echidna. Wow...not bad for making up a story.   
  
Again the Echidna asks, "Where was Sonic? I didn't see him at all in that forest!" Boy they sure do ask alot of questions...  
I remember as I sailed the sky, I remember seeing Tails' Biplane fly out of the Green Forest. I spoke up, "Actually he made it out a couple of seconds before you two did, He, Tails and Amy escaped before you even got there!" Upon hearing my words, the two formed an "O" Shaped Mouth with a stunned oh...it reminded me of an anime...a funny one indeed.  
  
More silence filled the room...good I needed to concentrate on flying this plane.  
  
"So...where are we headed off to now?" the Vixen asks. So much for silence...  
  
"Well, there are GUN robots and cops everywhere. They might mistake you for Tails." I replied to my new Vixen comrade. Looking ever so confused the vixen replies, "How? I'm white and I don't have 2 tails or a blue mech!" Obviously, she doesn't understand the stupidity these humans here know. I return with, "yes, but Shadow was black with red highlights on his quills and jet skates but they didn't seem to notice the difference between him and Sonic did they?" She replied with a saying of understanding...at that next moment, the echidna asks me, "So where are we going to now?" Since, we were following the hero story, being in Green Forest and all...I guess we should head to Mission Street...the next location.  
  
I returned the echidna's question with, "We're going to follow Sonic and all of them. We'll be safe because they'll be clearing a path once they thrash and shoot down all guards and robots in our way." I guess my words worry the vixen... she begins to ask...complainingly sort of, "Why can't we just stay up here?" She seems weak, I guess not a fighting type...but I wish you could stay...but I pointed to the tank...it was at empty...we had to land  
  
"Good, then let's land now!" I said with glee...I always loved landing seeing new places. As I predicted we have landed in Mission Street. The chaotic highway Tails had to deal with. However...as it looks like, Tails had already finished this level. With all the destruction...but not as bad as I saw at Weapons Bed....I open the doors for my new passengers and state, "We don't need this helicopter. I'm sure we don't have time to visit an automobile shop to repair it right now!" Yeah, I have an instance to get a bit cold minded...  
  
"Tails has already come by! Let's hurry and catch him!" The Vixen shouts...stating the obvious. At that sudden moment, some GUN Robots dropped in...I guess they are doing the right thing...we are intruding! I get a little nervous...they look alot scarier live then in the game.  
  
I blinked for a moment and turn to see that once nervous vixen had tossed a giant gun robot into the grocery store. Wow, that's pretty strong...I say to myself...unintelligible to the others. There is one Gunner at me... it is time to break my fear...  
  
"Hey leave me the last one! SHELL SHOOOCK!" I shout as I charged right at the GUN member withdrawn in my shell. It explodes the moment I thrashed through it.  
  
"We're wasting time, Tails probably at the end of this 'stage' by now!" the vixen again shouts...even though these GUN robots are easy to kill...  
We continued dashing along until we met with more of the GUN Robots...armed with Homing Missiles...they shot right at us...we had to wither run hard or be bombed...I was fortunately a bit of good runner...so I escaped each shot, and return with another Shell Shock. We then jumped onto this red handle. The Vixen held the Echidna's hand and he held onto mine. Now this fighting became quite a familiar task. And finally we approached the place where the Goal Ring would've been! This was great! We were making great progress so far, and But how were we going to follow Tails? He was probably in his transformed Tornado Car, chasing the president by now...I guess only time will tell...  
_________________________________________________________________________  
See I told you! Okay Next Chapter comes soon...~Snoopy+Nokameko 


	5. Chaotic Crisis Return the Chaos Emerald

Session 3: Chaotic Crisis: Return the Emerald!  
Did I mention Kit_Kat owns himself so those Rahn...?  
  
What a nice scene to see, an empty city...without the rustle and bustle of those crazy city People...I remind myself that I'll always be a suburban man...well turtle for the time being... I've learned a lot of my two comrades.... The vixen was named Kawaii Karen, but her character was named Bell. And for that Echidna, he was named C4 the Echidna. I could have sworn it was night...but as I peer at the sky it appears like day....Mobius is a Whole lot different than in Maryland anyways....  
  
"At least there are no enemies around." Bell said with an additional sigh to break the Beautiful silence I so long desire.... I really feel sorry for these GUN troops creating these Abstract Mobile Fighters...Why exactly did we flee all the time...all they could really do is shot those little bullets...which only cause Sonic to lose his rings...oh wait we didn't have any of those....that could be deadly....  
We continued on our glorious waltz through the silent ghost town Mobian City. That was until Bell tripped over something.  
  
"ACCCCK! OUCH!" she hollered. Uh oh, what did she do? I got really worried and jumped at her right foot  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked very concerned over my hurt friend... What could have pierced through the underside of her shoe like that anyways....whoa...I am amazed to see what bell actually did step on...  
  
"A CHAOS EMERALD!" She shouted. It gleamed a yellow color, placed like a trap, it was pointed upwards bottom first on the pavement. But seriously...you'd have to really be clumsy to not notice a thing like that. She continues to exhibit her pain by shrieking as she bounced on her right foot, clutching her knee...At least no real blood was loss.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt. Hey! Where'd this Chaos Emerald come from?" C-4 asked Bell as he lifted the emerald into his on hand and gave it to her. That does seem really familiar, why would a lone yellow emerald be lying around in the city? I should take a better look at it...  
  
"Isn't that the fake chaos emerald that Tails was going to trick Eggman into giving, but was proven to be the fake one anyway?" I asked looking for answers to this dilemma of ours. Bell is going through some kind of spasm...is that some sort of Vixen habit? I never really have seen one before... She felt the shivers as she tossed it to me. I caught it...well stumbled catching it...It had some amazing power...The trembling made me mad I needed to clutch onto C4's Arm as a stress toy...not being able to control myself...I continued to squeeze the life out of the echidna's arm.  
  
"Hey, you're grabbing my arm a little too TIGHT! Can you PLEASE let go?" He asked. I followed the Echidna's request...that was some shock of power...It must be the real one...I lost my self in thought...ignoring what the others were mumbling...If that emerald has that much power...it must be real...and if that's the case...  
"Not good, this is not good." I murmured loudly.  
  
"Why?" C-4 asked wondering about my muttering.  
  
"Sonic is going to die! This is terrible!" I exclaimed pretty loudly. This is really bad situation...both Bell and C4 wonder about the predicament...  
  
"Now you lost me. What does this chaos emerald have to do with anything?" She questioned to me. Knowing so much of this game, since I didn't really go out much...I played all the time...being one of the only GC games I have...  
  
"Well, in the video game, Sonic has both the fake and real yellow chaos emerald with him!" I told them  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" C-4 asked still a bit confused.  
  
"If we go even further along the story, he's going to be caught in a capsule and Eggman will trick Tails into asking him how he knew about the fake emerald. Then the capsule will be launched in the earth's atmosphere-" I started to speak once more... to be interrupted by Bell.  
  
"Oh no! He won't be able to Chaos Control himself out of there!" She yelled.  
  
"-Exactly." I finished.  
  
"Well, then let's just give him it and all will be well with the world!" C-4 told me...sigh so simple....  
  
"But it might change the future..." I mumbled. This was indeed bad news...Poor Sonic would die, and then everything would be over...  
  
"This is a VIDEO GAME! It's not like we're going destroy the future for every single person on earth! As long as we just keep everything going the way they're supposed to then things is bound to be okay!" C-4 assured us. Maybe so...but still I am a bit worried for the Emerald less heroes.  
  
"I guess. We can't take any risks. Who knows what might happen if we don't save Sonic. His death might not really matter. Or it might make a huge difference. We don't know for sure. But we're going to save him anyway." I said a little assured thanks to C-4's pep talk. It kind of felt like a mission a RPG person would have to go on..."retrieve the (something) to (someone) and they'll join you..." just without the magic and HP bars...  
  
"So how are we going to make to Eggman's pyramid base before the shuttle launches to the Ark?" Bell asked. They still do ask a lot of questions...but it does show off my intelligence...but I didn't know that last question...Not to good for a SA2 freak...   
  
"Hm...If only I knew the answer to that." I said softly kind of ashamed...since I didn't have the answer. At that moment Bell began to look over the horizon...I wish I could see what she could...but my glasses forbid me to see far....but I did hear the exchange of bullets and the destruction of those bullets...maybe THATS why no-one is around...  
  
"Hey, who are those guys approaching us?" Bell asked. I crept on close to see what was going on...it was none other than those Chao Walkers... but...the glass windows were dirty enough to block who was in them...  
  
"Hey, it's those Chao walkers! But who's piloting them?" I asked. Now it's my turn to ask questions?  
Again I get closer to the battle, I am not afraid of the battle fire; I can hide in the shell for defense. Your average dark chao was piloting the Dark Chao Walker of course. However, the normal chao walker was not piloted by the boring normal chao but instead, a cat with a coat of red fur maneuvering it! His cap twisted around backwards with a few strands of fur sticking out. I hated today's fashions...trying to get people to look like punks and gang members.   
The Normal Chao Walker began to fire out...utensils? That's strange...don't they fire lasers? However they did seem good against the armor of the Dark Chao.  
  
"Are you mocking me, Chappy? What's with all of this ridiculous artillery? I know my rival better than that!" The high-pitched voice of the Dark Chao snapped over an intercom. It had a cute voice...I always loved raising Dark Chao... The battle continued on as the Dark Chao Walker crashed down on the street, as did the Chao Walker afterwards.  
  
"First of all, I ran out of those homing missiles so I decided to use the next best thing! Second, I am NOT Chappy! I can't tell you my real name but for the time being I will be known as KIT_KAT!" The cat hollered. Seemed rather energetic...as he shot forth the Chao Walker's 'Zap Laser' attack!  
When the dust faded away nothing but ruins of the Dark Chao Walker remained...that's some laser the walker has...  
I decided to walk over to the victorious Chao Walker. Then the window compartment window popped up and he leaped onto the ground beside the Chao Walker.  
He wore white sneakers for once instead of Soap shoes. He also wore a pair of faded jeans. Yep, another Fashion maniac...  
  
"Hello!" He greeted perkily. I bid my hellos...with a smirk...like I always do...Bell was catching her breath...does that mean she'll explode like when she talked to me?  
  
"Let me guess...You were merrily surfing the Internet and got sucked into your computer as a result of entering a forum "The newest and coolest Sonic RPG" AND turned into a STH fan character you created in your mind? Well let us introduce ourselves. My name's Kim but under these circumstances you can call me Bell. Formerly known as KawaiiKaren from ff.net. Also, C-4 here is an author on ff.net whose pen name is, well, C-4! Also, you can't forget our turtle friend, John Ziadi! But at the moment his name is   
Nokameko! But we prefer to call him Nokame, since he insisted on us calling him that. (Yes! Damn right I do...oh excuse me...) so, after overhearing your battle with that little chao, your name is Kit_Kat?" She asked. She sure can talk a lot...I would of needed about 7 breathers to do that!  
He smirked at me and nodded.  
  
"Wow! Aren't you a fast talker?" He asked.  
  
"Say where did you fall over when you first entered this Sega Sonic STH world?" I asked urgently. Like how I landed in Weapons Bed and Bell and C-4 Landed in Green Forest...or so it seemed....  
  
"Oh well, I fell in the desert area place. You know where all those ruins are over the quick sand? The place where both Eggman and Tails had to go through to get to the Pyramid base?" He asked. We nodded in response. Yeah, I knew where that was...Sand Ocean and Hidden Base...I loved those levels...especially Tails' version...  
  
"Well I just came from there!" He told us. Bell must have been happy to her that she gave the Kat warrior a big hug...hmm...I never get those...  
  
"You see this?" I asked holding up the Yellow Chaos Emerald from behind me...like all Video Game heroes do, with their invisible pockets...  
  
"Hey! What's that doing here?" Kit_Kat asked groping the emerald himself. Yet he doesn't get the power shock me and Bell did...strange...  
  
"Well it's the real thing. And Sonic doesn't have it!" Bell said.  
  
"And he's a goner if we don't get it to him in time! He needs it to Chaos Control himself out of there!" C-4 explained.  
  
"So that's why you hugged me once you knew that I knew where his base was! Well it's not that hard to find!" He told us.  
  
"So you'll take us to it?" She asked him.  
  
"Well of course I will! I mean, who would skip the chance to save Sonic T. Hedgehog? I wouldn't!" Kit_Kat told us.  
  
"But it'd be faster if you could all ride Chao Walkers like mine. I only have room for about 2 more people!" He said.  
I don't like riding those mechas...they are uncomfortably cramp... If I had my own it would so look like a Koopa Shell...  
  
"How much difference would it make if we just ran there?" I asked. Kit_Kat chuckled loudly.  
"Even Sonic's legs would be aching! Trust me, these walker things might not look fast but get you through many varieties of terrain. I mean, sure you can run through forests all you want, but being able to glide across for down across to anything is quite an advantage. Also these things can jump high, shoot homing, err, utensils, and protect you at the same time! Getting through swarms of enemies is a breeze! You just keep hold of the button on this lever and let go, once you target the enemies you wanted to hit. It's as simple as the controls for piloting them with the Game cube." He told us.  
  
"So great where are we-"C-4 started.  
  
"ACCCCK! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING RETARDED GHOST THING!" A shriek from not too far hollered.  
Great...more GUN robots...with those sticky blue ghosts...  
  
"So more GUN robots than I thought!" I stated...getting tired of these dumb things...  
Kat shouts about some frying pan...I couldn't help letting a sweat drop pour down my head...then we became serious, and ran closer towards where we heard several frustrated screams.  
Then we saw what we expected. The robots were aiming their guns at a hedgehog with violet colored quills, a flat brimmed Texan hat with red and green stripes streaming over the hat's strap, and a poncho, but not that yellow waterproof one with Mickey Mouse on it that had a Mexican feel to it. He wore a black sheath across his back but was empty since the hedgehog was holding his sword. But he wasn't able to use it on account of pestering Ghost holding him back. Another furry animal...did he get caught in his computer like we were? And why am I the only Reptile!?!  
  
"I see you could use some help there!" Kit_Kat said.  
  
"Kit, these guys are very annoying and it usually takes us a couple of minutes to-" C-4 said. But Kit-Kat already threw his pan like a boomerang. And one by one, in a matter of seconds, the pan's handle slashed through them and then returned into Kit's hand. Not to shabby if you ask me...we got a frying pan wielding Cat...  
The ghost quivered with fear, let the hedgehog go and scrambled away through a wall. Those ghosts sure are cowards...  
I was again in thought...all I hear was that the hedgehog was named Rahn...wha... oh I am going to listen in now...  
  
"Wow, really creative character you came up with." Bell said taking a different approach to this whole explanation thing. I must say it WAS better than her normal way of saying this....  
He gave her an intrigued stare. One like, "what is earth are you saying" kind of look.  
  
"You mean you're all people like me who've been sucked into their computers?" He asked.  
"Yup, I just found out myself too. Only like a minute ago. "Kit said putting his pan back from whence it came.  
  
"Listen, Sonic is going to DIE pretty soon and we need a way to get to his Pyramid Base if we're planning on saving him!" C-4 reminded Kit and told Rahn for the first time.  
  
"He is? Why?" Rahn said. I flashed the yellow chaos emerald in his face. Again from the invisible pockets we heroes have...  
  
"Sonic is going to be launched into space without this real Chaos Emerald! He can't Chaos Control himself from burning in the Earth's atmosphere! And we don't have a fast way to travel to Eggman's base!" I informed him.  
  
"Ahhh, that's why. But the only thing I have to offer you guys are chaos drives...Not much of a help, am I?" Rahn said pulling out his stash of chaos drives.  
  
"Wait! I've got a perfect solution! Let's get back to the Chao Walkers!"  
  
*~* Back to where the Chao walkers were... *~*  
  
They stood in front of the somewhat damaged Dark Chao Walker and inside laid an unconscious dark chao with 'X's in his eyes.  
"I'm sure this guy won't mind us borrowing his Dark Chao Walker!" Kit said managing to lift the compact window and throw him out. How cruel of him...I went over to the "dead" chao.  
  
"But how will we be able to get that thing to work? You banged it up pretty bad. I don't see why it would be better to ride that thing than just normal running anyway." Rahn said. I was looking at the chao...but I started to drop my drives, remembering that these drives fill in energy for Eggman and Tail's walkers I got a brilliant idea!!  
  
"I know what Kit means! We, as in Bell, C-4 and I, have fought many of these robots and have gotten 10 chaos drives each! And it seems you have 10 in your pile too Rahn. If we all pitch in our chaos drives and feed them to the Dark Chao Walker, then it'll be up and running in no time!" I said. Gleefully for a change...I love to give off good ideas!  
  
"Say Kit, do you have any chaos drives?" C-4 asked. Kit nodded. He handed over 10 of his own!  
  
"Hey, there were a lot of enemies before I met you people and this chao guy! I just stumbled upon this Chao Walker around in the desert and ran off with it! I'm sure I   
Needed it more than that normal little chao dude did!" Kit told us.  
I began to inspect the Walker...what a mess, but I couldn't find any source of input for the walker...  
"But how do we refuel the Dark Chao Walker? I don't see and any gas tank covers or anything!" I said after completing my inspection of the Dark Chao Walker.  
  
"Maybe you just need to poke a chaos drive at it and it will just absorb it or something. Let me try!" C-4 said grabbing it and poking the Walker just as he said. And sure enough, it illuminated and the chaos drive was gone in an instant!  
  
"Okay, let's make sure the walker is well 'fed'." I said. So we touch it with many chaos drives at a time, 50 chaos drives in all. Then once Bell gave it the final chaos drive it was more than well enough to go to the Pyramid base.  
  
"So it's agreed! Kit, C-4, and I are going are this Normal Chao Walker and Nokame will take the Dark Chao Walker!" Bell directed. I do like being alone...but not if I have friends leaving me behind! Of all the nerve!  
  
"But wait! How come I have to be the one that maneuvers the Dark Chao Walker and you guys get to go in the Normal Chao Walker?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry Nokame! We're going to go there together, and Kit needs the lead the way! Besides I don't think either I or Bell here could pilot that thing! Your character seems to make you very clever and optimistic! You'd probably be the quickest to pick up at learning to control the Dark Chao Walker than any of us!" C-4 said. I did understand but I wish I had someone with me...   
  
"Wait. I'll come with Nokameko." Rahn spoke up. ...didn't I so say I am to be called Nokame?? But Since Rahn was new I'll give him a break...and also he IS coming with me...  
  
"I don't want to stay around here. Those stupid robots almost killed me and there's probably more of them, and ghosts, lurking around here." He said.  
  
"See! Now you won't be so lonely Nokame!" Bell said to me with warm smile. I love warm smiles...I need more of them....  
  
*~* Pyramid Base; On top of cliff *~*  
  
"Well there is where I fell!" Kit said on the intercom so that everyone was able to hear her.  
"But if we glide over from here on to a part of the base..." Kit said as she and Nokame glided below to a spot on top of the Pyramid where a block of stone within a square shaped hole. They are right....controlling these Chao Walkers is a cinch...SINCE it was without a doubt a Game Cube Controller inside...  
  
"Well there you have it! I found us a way to get in!" Kit said.  
"Finally!" I said. I then stomped on the block many times until it sunk and fell onto the ground. Thank goodness the Dark Chao has a heavy walker...  
  
Then we fell effortlessly down into the room, landing right on top of it.  
It was a circular room with a huge, wide pillar in the center. It seems familiar to the SA2 memory bank...  
  
"Is it me or is this room a little...familiar?" I asked.  
  
"Well let's get out of these slow, sluggish things and see for ourselves!" Rahn's voice said.  
And so we did. We hopped out of the Chao Walkers and the 'window' above us got clogged back up with another block. If it weren't for the torches on the walls, it'd be pitch black in here. I hate this kind of darkness...I need my flashlight...  
  
"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"What the hell was THAT?" C-4 asked.  
Oh Jesus! It's the evil King Big Boo!!  
"That's it. Let's get back in the Chao Walkers and-" I yelled but was hushed by the huge open jaws of KING BOOM BOO!  
Great, The Chao Walkers were BEHIND HIM! And it took a while for the engines to warm up so we couldn't possibly turn on the Chao walkers without killing ourselves! This was not a good day!  
  
"God damn it! RUNNNNNN!" I hear Bell yelled further. And that we definitely did!  
Were we going to escape from the clutches from the evil Boom Boo?  
I guess time will tell...  
______________________________________________________________  
How's that? Perfect...Like Me? Anyways...next Chapter soon! ~Snoopy 


	6. Eggman's New Cousin? The OTHER None Furr...

Session 4: Eggman's new Cousin? The OTHER not furry companion?  
  
There we were, face to face with the big cheese himself, King Boom Boo who sauntered out of nowhere. As I recall In the game, he was the rainbow colored tongued Ghost yelled "bra" all the time as it doesn't seem too scary...it did startle Knuckles.... But here things seemed very different up close. His body could go through walls, but his jaws could be felt scraping off your blood and flesh! Ooh.i does love a vicious villain!   
  
There were the 5 of us running from the insane ghost. There was C-4, Bell, Kit_Kat, Rahn, and I Let's just hope nobody finds that stupid ezboard! But I bet someone will...being popular these days...  
  
"How come Knuckles isn't here?" Bell asked me as the annoying boss music peered through the gloomy temple...  
  
"Well I guess that means we came before he fights King Boom Boo! That's a good sign! That means Knuckles isn't done finding all the security keys yet!" I said.   
  
"This won't be so hard. It's rather simple! If we keep running ahead...we should get to the..." He trailed off as a short ghost holding an hourglass high over his head came into view, "THERE IT IS!" I yelled. However looking at it isn't going to do anything!!  
  
"Now someone has to knock it down!" Kit_Kat murmured. Rahn was in deep thought too, I could see.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Go for it!" C-4 said as he patted Rahn on the back extremely hard.  
  
"ACKKKKKK!" Rahn yelled as he flew forward and fell onto the top of the hourglass. His weight caused the hourglass to topple over and out of the ghost's reach. The ghost panicked and disappeared...but he'd come back to aid his 'master'. What a fluke!  
  
Sunlight filled the room, as the hole we dropped down in was unclogged of the block that had covered it just before. ...I should have brought my sunglasses I hate the bright sunlight...  
  
Then King Boom Boo dissolved into the brick floor as a shadow beneath our feet and slithered about to avoid us. All eyes turned over to C-4.  
  
"Hey, C-4 buddy. Why won't you try digging him out?" Rahn asked.  
  
"But I can't dig inhumanly fast like Knuckles! He has huge steel spikes on his knuckles! I-"  
  
"Hey, GO FOR IT!" Rahn said shoving at his back just as hard as C-4 did to him.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!" C-4 moaned as shoveled hastily into the ground beneath them...he burrowed through it like it was sand! And so fast that it was if like he was digging into water! I see these two are going to have a grudge  
  
Just as flukish as the earlier attack... Boom Boo had slithered right beneath C-4 the exact same moment! The coward ghost fled away from us. He made me look brave!! I guess he hates the sunlight too...  
  
He soon was out of our sight as he scurried off the left behind the pillar and started to come out at the right side of the pillar.  
  
"Now we need someone quick to hit him." I said. Kit_Kat spoke up.  
  
"Leave it to me...and my handy dandy YO-YO!" Kit_Kat said flinging his yo-yo from where ever he hid everything he had with him.  
  
Then King Boom Boo came passing us by.  
  
"AROUND THE WORLD!" Kit_Kat yelled swinging the yo-yo through the air in a circular motion and hitting King Boom Boo in the process as it returned to his hand. The ghost screams in pain as he then scooted away awfully fast. One hit thanks to Kit_Kat's top notch 'fighting skills'. Just great...a yo yo flinging warrior...  
  
Then, a few seconds afterwards, the hourglass had returned to the hands of the small ghost from before and the sunlight dimmed ever so slowly as the hole we entered this room was filled with darkness. I then opened my eyes...good the sun is gone... And King Boom Boo was right on our tails! Not Good! Got to run again!!  
  
"Well now there are only 2 more hits and we're finished with him." I said knowing so much of this game...like the palm of my hand...I continued to guard the emerald as if it was my child...I do agree I am the best protector around.... I then stuffed it inside his shell for safekeeping.  
  
"This is getting so irritating already!" Rahn said with a grunt.  
  
"Yeah, my legs are killing me now and so is this bruise!" C-4 complained still rubbing his bruise.  
  
What Gripers! Sheesh! Again I spring a wonderful idea!  
  
"Hey, since there's more than one of us, maybe we could defeat this guy faster than Knuckles could! Let's see. How about one of us sneak the other way while the rest of us run in the other direction as fast we can! Then he won't even know that one of us tipped over the hourglass!" I suggested.  
  
"Perfect! Hey, where'd our Chao Walkers go?" I questioned them.  
  
We all looked at the ground beneath us. They vanished...but hey Knuckles didn't have one in HIS Fight against Boom Boo...  
  
"Oh great. Must've disappeared...It has to be a plot device." Rahn said.  
  
"So who should be the one to sneak off?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"How about Bell?" C-4 asked.  
  
"What??" She asked bewildered. Come one...all you have to do is bang an hour glass...  
  
"Yeah, you-hey wait! The hourglass is just up ahead!" C-4 told me.  
  
"Well, that will be out last plan to resort too, for a quick finish." I told both of them. I withdrew into my shell as I shout, "SHELL SHOCK!!" flying straight into the hour glass...hard enough to bring back the sun. The cowardly ghost now hid inside the pillar...since none of us could really climb...we had to result in C-4 again.  
  
  
"Well echidna boy, DIG!" Rahn ordered gruffly. C-4 sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just don't hit me!" He said following Boom Boo closely after. Then he slithered up the pillar!  
  
"But I can't climb!" C-4 said. I interrupted Rahn. Or not....  
  
"Please, C-4. Could you just try?" I could hear Bell pleaded. He groaned and felt his fingers go into the cracks between every brick there was. He could climb with ease! Then he followed Boom Boo's shadow form. And once he found the appropriate place to settle, he burrowed rapidly and threw him out and then he whimpered once he felt the sunlight hit his skin.  
  
"So, who's going to hit now?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"I might as well..." Bell told them. Boom Boo quivered around desperately looking for shade. She walked over to him, calm, cool and collected, and thwacked his head the old fashioned way. His whimpering was ridiculous...of all type of villainy bosses no-one compared to this lame ness...not Even Eggman himself!!  
  
"So now that's he's on his last turn before he gets hit again, let's try out Nokame's plan and get out of here quickly before Knuckles comes!" Kit_Kat ordered.  
  
We agreed to do so.... King Boom was already angry...I could even see His anger as he was clouding his mind and would only steer him right into our trap.  
  
Bell scampered off silently in the other direction against the pillar, as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them! A just as Nokame thought, King Boom Boo had confronted them and chased them my way. He was almost there!  
  
It worked...the sun return and Boom boos cold feel the sun's rays...  
He melted into a mere shadow for his final time and his futile attempts to escape were amusing. C-4 has already climbed onto the pillar.  
  
But King Boom Boo was moving rather fast along the pillar!  
  
"Stay still god damn it!" C-4 yelled but could seem to dig at the right moment.  
  
"HURRY ALREADY!" Rahn snapped. Strange to see guys like him snap.  
  
C-4 groaned again and shoved his hand furiously into the pillar right over King Boom Boo's exact spot effortlessly.  
  
"Hey Rahn! You should snap more often!" Kit_Kat commented.  
  
C-4 then dropped right onto King Boom Bo and rode him like a bull in a rodeo!  
  
"YEE HA!" He screamed as got out his sword and jabbed it into him. Then C-4 was thrown off like a rag doll but landed gracefully on his feet.  
  
The screams of the ghost were quite loud, as the ghost began to fade away to a better place...or not so better place...  
  
Once entire room grew silent and still, C-4's sword fell from where King Boom Boo's new gash once was and met the brick floor with a loud 'CLANG'! C-4 stumbled over to it and once he obtained it, he withdrew it back into his sheath.  
  
"Okay, now what next?" Kit_Kat asked. I'd guess we would get the chao walkers...but they had vanished...  
  
"Hey where are the Chao walkers?" Bell asked with no success in finding them I.  
  
"Shouldn't they be around here somewhere?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"I say we forget about them. They're lagging us behind! We can wing getting to the rocket, can't we?" Rahn asked crudely.  
It makes sense...we are being slowed down... since I piloted the slowpoke walker...damn that thing...but anyways we continued on...I'd figure we could pass the Egg Golem since Eggman didn't get to making it yet...  
  
"We're so close to that rocket! We're hardly a step ahead of Sonic and co. as it is. If we slow down even further, the rocket will launch for sure without us on board!" Bell told us. It did make sense...our journey would end if we don't make it. Kit_Kat seemed to be attached those Walkers an awful lot. Hah! I am glad we rid of those retched things!! But it's not a huge sacrifice we're taking about here. So we will 'wing it' as Rahn said.  
  
"So how do we get up to the Egg Golem arena?" C-4 asked rubbing the throbbing bruise on his back. It was purple now...even with his yellow grayish strands of fur blocking it.  
  
"Man, you didn't have to shove me so hard." C-4 told Rahn followed by a few painful moans.  
  
"Neither did you." Rahn said gruffly. Then both exchanged light scowls.  
Fighting like children...HOW Immature...  
"Come on you two! We've got to search for an exit out of here." Nokame said. I leaned against the pillar in the center of the room and my mental notes and pictures about the cinema, stages, and boss fights that happened during this moment in the game weren't providing much information. It moved right from King Boom Boo to the Egg Golem fight! But how is the question.  
  
  
  
...something is wrong...we are begun to sink...  
"What's happening?!" C-4 asked leering at the ceiling. I kneeled down and clawed my tan paw through the quick sand and took the chance to observe its form.  
  
"It's apparently quick sand." I stated. It was beginning to fall beneath our ankles. It stopped once it aligned itself with the floor and allowed sand to gush out of the huge hole by the gallon.  
  
"I think this was supposed to happen." Bell thought and said orally.  
  
However that wasn't the case...it continued to sink down on us... it began to sink my friends...however me... I am buoyant with my shell and all...  
  
  
  
"ACCCCCK!" Bell began to shout as she began to float a little as if I was swimming.  
  
I swam to my sinking friends.  
"I guess I'm more buoyant now that I'm a turtle." I said, as Bell squirmed for my head to stay above the surface. She got a hold of my leg so that I could stay afloat as well. What fuzzy paws she got!  
  
"AIII! That tickles!" I yelled shaking around a bit.  
  
The others had been buried...for at least a few of seconds. Their heads popped up above the pool of sand, some gasping for air as others were breathing as they do usually.  
  
"At least we're all safe." Kit_Kat said quivering at the moist feel of quick sand lapping at his fur. Now that he was a feline, it seemed he resented anything that resembled water. But this was the first time I've seen him swim, so I can't say for sure that he despised anything liquid.  
  
The sand's current pulled us around like crazy....I feel my companions began to moan and groan...especially Bell.  
  
"I wonder where the sand is taking us." I said as we were sent into the wide hole that the pillar once filled.  
  
The sand had formed waves and threw us 'ashore' onto a narrow ring of platforms that had a huge hole in the middle. Nice layout if you ask me... but what gets me is how no quicksand was on any of us...maybe it is another mysterious event like our missing Chao walkers and my invisible pocket.... ... a strange humming filled the once quiet corridor...it was none other than the Egg Golem...great!...  
  
  
"EEP! IT'S THE EGG GOLEM!" Bell yelled as she dashed behind my shell. Now when did I become a body guard I'll never know but I did get in a fighting position...ready to fight... The monstrosity was enormous once you were as short and as close I was. But his eyes were blank, more than they were usually, and his body remained motionless.  
  
I guess he isn't hooked up I thought as I place my claws down from my defensive pose. But his eyes gleamed and his head towered above us. His huge pupils settled on us.  
  
"First King Boom Boo...Now this chump! What's next?" C-4 asked.  
  
C-4 just had to ask.  
  
An alluring sphere of light appeared on the ceiling, like one did as a result of playing the Mystic Melody tune at a shrine. Did Knuckles are some one learn to do that already?? But instead out came a pair of hands wearing pink finger-less gloves, one of them attached to a small metal box, and girl's head, who had beautiful blue eyes and locks of blond hair held back by a pink bow in a ponytail. Soon enough her whole body came out her entire body came out and landed right on the Golem's weak spot, the huge blue button located on its head. She looked like a goddess...but couldn't be the case... I wonder who this heaven sent girl is...  
  
"WHA? Where am I?" She asked bobbing her head insanely fast in every direction possible. *sigh* she is clueless like the others.....  
  
"Another person trapped inside their fan character's body?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"Uh huh." We all replied in unison.  
  
The Egg Golem tried to yank the girl off his button, which was so obviously his weak spot, but to no avail, she just held on stubbornly.  
  
"ACKKK! IT'S THE SCARY EGG GOLEM THING!" She shrieked still persistently on the button, weakening him with every second she sat there hanging on for her dear life.  
  
He tried to swat her off, much like I did with flies, gnats, mosquitoes, and etc. but the cracks between the boulders on his head provided a good grip to hold onto and she simply slid from side to another and dodged his hand that way.  
  
He suddenly felt the urge to ventilate his pain and punched out a few metal walls in random directions! We ducked low as his fist hurled into the wall behind us and wrapped our necks with our hands for cover from any scraps of that metal fell, he sure didn't know what to do...  
  
Then, suddenly the voltage running through his body had stopped and his eyes were as blank as they were before he was awoken! She defeated the beast...just by holding it! That's wonderful!!  
  
But his body was limping ever so slowly in our very direction. We threw ourselves out of the way and the unknown girl that was on his head fell where we now were. She landed nimbly on her feet and dusted off her purple spandex biking shorts.  
  
"What just happened?" She questioned herself.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are, for destroying the Egg Golem for us." Rahn said with gratitude towards our new 'friend'.  
  
"Um you're welcome. Anyhow, do any of you know what I'm doing here?" She asked. She looked an awful lot like Maria but we knew she couldn't possibly be her. But that'd be nice... I always loved how Maria looked...like a goddess.....like this mysterious girl....  
  
"Astounding! An over Lander character! How original!" I phrased.  
  
"Well, you see, we're all online on www.ezboard.com and somehow slipped into the STH dimension. You seem to be another one of the poor helpless victims that were dragged to this place. You see we all had some sort of idea for our very on fan character and I see you did too! And we actually became them. Thrilling story. You know this would make an awesome fanfic!" Bell said with huge bulging stars coming out of my eyes. She did look familiar to someone doing that speech of hers...  
  
"Oh so that explains why I'm dressed in this getup." She said. Honestly...I like the look...maybe I am just nuts...  
  
"Yeah pretty much, so who are you really?" Bell asked.  
  
"If any of you ever been on fanfiction.net then you would know me as Ztarlight and at a time like this you could call my Serena Robotnik." She told us. The stars in Bell's eyes bulged even wider. I guess mine did too...her fanfics were pretty good...better than my Tails' Journal Fic I've been working on anyways....  
  
"OIIIIIII! YOU'RE ZTARLIGHT?! YOUR FANFICS ARE THE GREATESTTTTT! ESPECIALLY 'Project: Nightmare' AND THAT ONE WITH AMY AND TAILS AND SONIC AND STUFF THAT I FORGOT THE NAME OF AND-" she yelled like a bubbly, hyperactive fan girl. C-4, I, and Kit_Kat dragged me a way from her. She sure is a raving lunatic at times...  
  
"Enough already! Calm down Bell!" Nokame shouted Yeesh, crazy...I could have did the same but I am more sane and quiet than that!  
  
There was now a huge gaping hold above the Egg Golem's head. He'd be up and at us if we didn't hurry.  
  
"Knuckles coming soon. So Nokame can you pass me the chaos emerald?" Bell asked me. I nodded as I gave her my child...take care my baby emerald.....  
"You guys go on ahead. I want to slip Knuckles the chaos emerald so that we can escape this place and make a reservation at NiGHTS hotel for us, because we're going to be here for a while." She told us obtaining the chaos emerald. Is she sure about that? This is a very dangerous area...  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I'll be fine." She told me...ok it's her funeral...but at least I could be with this Serena Robotnik girl...  
  
  
  
Alright! Here we go! Chapter 4 done! Let's move on...this will make things harder for me and yes i do notice Nokame is calling Serena heavnly and goddess like....its all my scheme to gave emotion to Nokame... since now I get less and less parts of the story...so here we go...  
~Snoopy 


	7. ARK Chaos

Session 5: ARK Chaos  
  
It is so peaceful out here...We had made it to the spaceship as were on the ark...but I guess bell doesn't know yet...  
!! Someone is sleeping on me!! Who would want too...I am so uncomfortable anyways... It was Bell...oh she looked so cute sleeping on me like that! I couldn't help but blush. She finally hit the cold metal of the ARK's floor...she is really complaining on how much it hurts!  
  
"Why am I always accident prone?" She muttered.  
  
"Man, you're a heavy sleeper." C-4 told her.   
  
She finally turns to me...I am now blushing a lot already...I never had someone sleep on me before... it felt...nice.  
  
"What?" She asked me I am still too embarrassed to speak up...but the heavenly Maria...err Serena spoke for me.  
"You shouldn't talk to your turtle friend that way. He was you pillow, after all." Serena said stifling a giggle.  
  
She covered her hands cover my cheeks. Warmth radiated from them both. She was blushing as hard as I was....  
  
"Sorry, Nokame. Didn't mean to squish you. "She said timidly. I nodded...I didn't mind the attention...she was comfortable to my shell...  
  
"It's okay. I still am an astounded that you were tired enough to fall asleep here and now of all places and times." I said moving past the subject, just like that. I was good at that you know.  
  
"Yeah, what'd you dream about? I could swear that if you didn't wake up sooner that'd you drool on Nokame." Kit_Kat told me rolling his eyes.   
  
"I dreamed that I was became NiGHTS...I was flying into the light right in the sky. It was a short dream though." She told them without need them to ask.  
  
"That's what you've been dreaming about? By the way you were sleeping; I thought you were having the 'time of your life' with somebody or something..." Rahn said. She sure was blushing a lot now...maybe she is more embarrassed than I was...I dried off Bell's drool from her NiGHTS dream...she mumbles about...  
  
"How come it's sort of dark in here?" she said tilting my head. C-4 slapped his forehead and his hand slid down slowly down his temple, his nose bridge, his nose, and below his chin.  
  
"We're in the space that's taking off to the ARK!" C-4 told me.  
Um did he have to say that...her mouth and eyes were as big as plates...?  
"THE ARK? I TOLD YOU GUYS TO FIND US AN EXIT!" My mouth was the size of my eyes, which were as huge as plates.  
  
The whole place vibrated once my voice echoed through out the entire place.  
  
*~* just outside the rocket *~*  
  
"Did you hear something, Sonic?" Tails asked converting his walker into plane mode so that he could heave it inside the rocket easier.  
  
*~* Back inside *~*  
  
"Bell! Shut your yap! They're boarding this rocket and second now!" C- 4 told me snaking his arm over to me and clamping my mouth shut with his palm.  
  
As countless seconds flew by and only to the trained ear would anyone be able to hear our every breath.  
  
Then the door slammed open.  
  
Oh my...It was Tails!! He was my favorite character!! He is like my role model...I made my character to be like him...just as a turtle of course!!  
  
"Who was he? That yellow guy. He was-" Said a low almost monotone voice with only anguish and a tad bit of despair in it. Knuckles of course.  
  
"An echidna. Yes Knuckles, we know! You've told us a million times! Knuckles, you said that last time when you saw Tikal. I'm seriously beginning to think this thing about you being the only echidna in the world is one huge fib. I mean you might have a million brothers and sisters all over the world and not even know it." Said the trademark cocky tone that belonged to Sonic.  
  
"Tails, how could you drop the chaos emerald just like that? We were lucky to have that nice fox girl give to Knuckles." Amy's perky optimistic voice told Tails.   
  
"I didn't know, actually. But hey, everyone makes mistakes. Even me." Tails said.  
  
Like the teleporter...I had the nerve to say...but I didn't because I love Tails!  
  
"I can't seem to find out how to turn this blasted rocket into lift off mode." Tail said frustrated of course.  
  
I felt the whole place shake beneath us.  
  
"Hey I guess it already planned to launch ahead of time." Tail told them, unaware of us.  
  
Time seem to flew...and Bell fell asleep on me again...I blushed some more...I think I am beginning to like this attention... that was until I heard the screaming of a very dejavousish scene...the one where Knuckles crashes the space shuttle into the ark.  
Until...  
  
"KNUCKLES WHAT ARE DOING?" Sonic yelled. The shuttle began to shift into many directions, but overall it was still crash-landing into the ARK.  
  
Things didn't look good...we were heading to our doom...that couldn't be the case!! I haven't had any kind of relationships yet!! I haven't finished SA2!! Nor have I finished my other story!!  
  
It got so hot inside....as it began to head to the ark...the sweat began to drip on to my skin...this isn't good... I need my water...I'd be dead without it....  
  
I burst out of the cabinet and bobbed my head in as many directions Knuckles drove this shuttle in.   
  
They were no where in sight.  
  
"Hey guys! They're gone!" Bell told us. They fell out of the cabinets in an 'orderly fashion' in a pile.  
  
"It's so hot..." C-4 complained.  
  
"I think Sonic and the co. evacuated already." I reckoned.  
  
"Oh NO! We're going to crash into the ARK!" Serena shrieked horridly. I could see we were. ....Do not worry...Serena...I'll make sure that doesn't happen....  
  
  
  
*~* somewhere again... *~*  
And that it didn't I was outside of the Ark...Scaling up the walls. I began to investigate a bit  
  
"Now let's see where this is." I said walking to the dark that lay at the end of passage. Luckily for me...I landed back first into a rocket...I was carried off and into the air.  
  
"ACCCCCCCCK!" I yelled as the rocket launches me onwards and dropped me on a rail. "Ouch, damn that hurts..." I moaned since I was backwards, it left pain as I bobbled and banged my head on the rail... I was lifted on rail by rail adding more scrapes to my once perfect shell  
  
"And my shell used to have such a nice polish coat on." I griped glancing at my damaged shell.   
I began to gaze on my whereabouts...it was somewhere I don't know...I began to step backwards...causing me to trip and glide on another rail  
  
"Oh my." I said gaping, covering his mouth with his paws. Stepping backwards wasn't a good idea though. Again he was on his shell riding the rails.  
  
NOT AGAIN!!  
Ok This Chapter is done...Pity me...I am getting such Shell Pains...Well Next Chapter up soon.... 


	8. Serena Blues

Session 6: Serena Blues...  
(SUPER SHORT CHAPTER Since I have but a few paragraphs of text...)  
I was on my shell and skidded on some pavement.  
  
And I was tackled! Who want to hurt me!!? I am the pacifist!!  
  
"NOW HOLD STILL EVIL KOOPA! I WANT TO KNOW WHY- Nokame?" Said a female human. It was Serena wasn't it?!! It would be great to hear her voice again!  
  
"What? Who are you?" I said. The darkness shrouded Serena's face. Not until she stepped forward into the light. Her face was awfully shiny with the light gleaming on it. It was sweat. She smothered some of it off her cheek.  
  
"It's me, Serena!" She snapped.  
What a relief! I have found her!  
"So my assumption was correct! So have you seen anyone else?" I asked.  
  
"No. Not yet." She said with a hint of despair in her frail voice. Aw don't be depressed... I got to find something fun to say...even if it breaks my melancholy personality!  
  
"You a lot sound like Maria, you know." I told her. She smirked.  
  
Then she made a sarcastic pleading face.  
  
"Sayonara, Shadow." She said, perfectly rehearsing Maria and Shadow's farewell. We began to laugh gleefully.  
  
"Once again, you earn an Emmy award for the best Maria impression!" I remarked with a great smile on my face....  
  
"Hey we're on the ARK already. Do you think we should confront Sonic and Tails and everyone else?" Serena asked.  
  
"We might as well. I mean, we are going to be here for a while and we'll stick out like a purple thumb if we are to go out in public and if we don't explain ourselves we'd probably suspected for stuff. Yeah, let's get going." I said. Serena nodded. So we ran off with not a moment's   
During our long dash, I began to notice Serena glancing at my badly scratched shell,   
Being so embarrassed, I asked, "Could you polish that for me?" I looked so embarrassed it killed me...but Serena thought it was funny she laughed as she nods...  
We finally got to the central room. The door opens...everyone is there!  
Did...we miss anything?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena! Nokame! You're alive!" I said floating over to them both.  
Wait; when Bell could float...she was a fox not a ghost...  
"Huh? You're floating Bell!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, I see you noticed. It was a very useful gift from a friend." I told them simply.  
  
The ground began to vibrate.  
Uh oh...more trouble...what else we could bear with now....  
"What NOW?" I asked as the vibrating continued...  
  
Okay... yeah I am getting to carried away with my emotions...: p  
Anyways here is the next one...sooner or later... 


	9. Oo Copycat?

Session 7: Copycat!?  
err...sorry i got a bit in Rouge bashing...sorry -_-;;  
We are at the ARK...and De Ja Vou Begins to strike...  
Warning! Warning!" The feminine voice from before warded Eggman.  
  
"YOSH?" Eggman said tapping lightly on his bald spot.  
  
*~* Where we last were... *~*  
Something must be wrong...We were really quiet...even Bell seemed alittle silent herself...  
"Biohazard." Bell muttered. Kit_Kat and Rahn slipped out of the Chao Walker.  
...yes that Biolizard... i lost so many times to that rechad beast, especially after it launched eggs...but thats beyond the point.  
"Who?" Amy asked. Oh i forgot, i guess they don;t know what the Biloiazard is yet...  
  
CLANG CLANG CLANG...what...is that noise...  
  
Those noises...they came from above, from the other side of the vent. The bars began to bend lower towards us and the screws weren't budging so the area of ceiling they were drilled onto was stretched out further down. It looked rather weird actually...  
  
"What the?" C-4 yelled as Sonic and Knuckles fell upon his back. CRACK! Ouch, that had to hurt. That much weight would of killed my poor abused shell...  
  
"OUCH! G-GET OFF!" C-4 said, suffocating because of their weight.  
  
So they did. C-4 took enormous breaths that were too hard to even swallow. But he managed....but that suprises me the most, that he survived that!  
  
His hands snaked behind his back and stroked his frail spine. Too much happened to C-4's spine so far...first Rahn's shove and now this...poor guy!  
  
"Hey, what's the...big-Kn-kn-kn-KNUCKLES! YOU! HOW? IN THIS ROOM? WITH ME?" Hollered C-4 having a panic attack of the dreaded 'bubbly fangirl' disease. That crazy disease must be contagious...Bell had it when we met Serena... i held in my temptations when Tails was here!  
  
"C-4 calm down. It's only KNUCKLES AND SONIC?!" Bell yelled. Even if they are stars...well maybe, i guess it is very rare to meet the big blue in fron of you...and especially Tails too!!  
  
"Who are you people?" Knuckles asked us.  
  
"Hey, I'm Bell! THE COOLIOSO NIGHTMAREN VIXEN!"...err Bell, what is Coolioso!?  
  
"Under these conditions, refer to me simply as Nokame."  
  
"The name's Kit_Kat! And no, not the chocolate bar!"  
  
"...I'm Rahn..."  
  
"Wow, my name is Serena! Pleased to meet you!" what a way to speak Serena...  
  
"You already 'met' me. I'm C-4!"  
  
"W-Who...are...YOU?" Knuckles stuttered. Moron! Haven't we already said that?? We are the lost souls who are trapped in Animals, Reptiles and Robotic Humans or as Rahn calls it...  
  
"We're the 'Sensational Six'." Rahn told them, of course more sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, rigggght. Now tell us, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well-" Bell started off. However she was stopped when the too reviling for a E rated game Rouge showed up...well dropped in anyways...  
  
"YOU!" Knuckles yelled in a threatening pose, and tone.  
  
"The ARK is falling at a high velocity and- Who are those clowns?" Rouge asked. *sigh* we get no respect... We aren't clowns you trashy bat!!  
  
"I HEARD THAT ROUGE!" Bell snapped pissed off that she called my costume stupid. I thought it was pretty neat! but Rouge didn't say thing... thats strange...maybe being the Nightmaren Vixen makes you have special powers...  
  
"How'd you know my name? And how did you know what I was thinking?" Rouge said.  
  
"I'm, uh, telepathic?" Bell told her. Maybe...so...that'd be interesting...i'd better stop thinking of Serena then...or she'll catch on to me!  
  
Then a television monitor flashed on. It was none other than Gerald Robotnik, a mad man...created the Biolizard and Shadow...he was murdered by GUN for his mad research...Even Dr. Eggman became a mad scientist because of him....  
  
"What's going on? Who's that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Some bald, lunatic guy, Gerald Robotnik, who is Ivo's or Eggman's father, who wanted to help man kind but was manipulated by sadistic emotions as a result of the loss of his nephew Maria, which was Shadow's best friend in the wholy whole world. Now his creation, the 'Ultimate Lifeform', has been resurrected because of the stupid Egghead himself. " Bell told them, but i bet i could of said it better than that...i RESPECT my elders thank you....  
"You seem to know a lot about this. What, are you a fortune-teller too?" Sonic asked. Bell sheepishly nodded. we obviusly could since any mad Sonic (or Tails ^_^;) fan would of bought SA2B! Silence...I love the silence. The television could be heard.  
  
"All you ungrateful Humans whio took everything away from me, will feel my loss and dispair..." Said Gerald Robotnik shackled in chains, apparently he was locked away in prison. His head drooped, as well as his shoulders. It was being broadcast throughout the world. Well this world. Like he was about to be shot...which was the case...   
  
Eggman walked in.  
  
"Gerald Robotnik, the greatest mad scientist in the world and my grandfather."  
  
"We know already!" we all shouted in unison trying to break the dejavou as this little scene seemed...  
  
"I knew you were behind this, Eggman! Now you better stop this right now or-" Knuckles threatened.  
  
"Don't you think I've already tried?" Eggman asked, cutting off Knuckles. Knuckles was at a loss of words, allowing Rouge's eyes to wander on the black compact disk in his Eggman's hand.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"It's the diary of my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!"  
  
"Screw your grandpa's diary! We all know what it's going to say already!" Serena yelled agitated. We wanted to fight Biohazard. That diary took a lot of time for Rouge to read....but i wanted to read the diary...it would be an amazing Angst Fanfic... why Serena!?  
  
"And who are you? Wait, you couldn't possibly be..." Eggman asked.  
  
'MARIA?' Eggman thought. Bell caught on to Eggman's thoughts as she did with Rouge's...  
  
"No, she's NOT Maria! Jeez, her name is Serena! Get it right!" Bell said to him.  
  
"How did you know what I was about to say?" Eggman asked.  
  
"I'm a psychic! I know everything and told my colleagues about what I know. So THERE!" She then said and put her hands on her hips, leaned forward, and stuck out her tongue. My goodness...she sure is acting childish... maybe its a side effect of being a Nightmaren...  
she is now smiling...devilusly at Tails, as he cowers away...what did she do my Tails?? She's gonna pay for that!!  
  
"So anyway, you guys go ahead and beat Biohazard." Bell told them.  
  
"Biohazard?" The six of them repeated. Bell! they don't know yet! Jeez! Maybe we ought to fill them in...  
  
"THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, DUH!" We told them....i muttered also Prototype, since Shadow is the real Ultimate Lifeform...  
  
"Oh..." The murmured softly. boy they are as confused as Bell sometimes is...bubbleheads!!  
  
"But how is the question." Eggman said. They really didn't know did they...?  
  
"Oh YEAH! You guys still have to go through that really long stage that I don't have any idea about what its called." Bell said.  
  
"Final Stage" i whisped to Bell who didn't seem to know what the Cannon Core level is...  
  
"Stage?" Tails asked....Tails! err...never mind...i forgot, this IS like real life to these guys...even if they can die from not having a ring...and have like 99 lives and stuff...  
  
"Er, yeah. You have to destroy the main cannon thing's engine and get to Biohazard before we crash into the earth." She told them. Give us a chance to talk!!  
  
"Oh I see." Eggmah said, as the television monitor's displayed a map of the ARK.  
  
"If we work together we can stop the ARK from descending an further." Babbled Eggman. He was right...*sigh* i love villians.... We began to follow but Sonic put his hand up. Is he stopping us? but why... wanna help Tails!  
  
"What?" The six of us asked.  
  
"You guys stay here! It's too dangerous!" Sonic said.  
  
'Let me tell you what is dangerious Mr. Hedgehog...playing a Oboe for the first time with a hard reed...Now Thats Hard...not some silly rainbow mouthed lizard dude who spits eggs and annoying sting lasers...thats a sinch!' I thought to my self...he holds back Tails, and now us...HOW RUDE!!  
*~~Time Passes~~*  
Kit_Kat was cooking over a fire made of scraps of metal, Rahn was contemplating, C-4 was sitting impatiently waiting, I was getting shell waxed by Serena. oh bless the child! the confort of the lotion and the soft hands made my shell feel soo much better, like a Koopa jumping in a Yellow Shell in Super Mario World...making him invisable! Oh yeah, and Bell was pondering about something...i wasn't paying any attention though...i was getting a shell massage!  
  
"Bell, what's wrong?" C-4 asked.  
  
"N-nothing." She said. Something was wrong...she was hiding her troubles...like i do with my happy mask...  
  
"Come on, it has to be more than 'nothing'." C-4 inferred.  
  
"Call me strange, but I sort of sensed Shadow was in more danger than he already was a minute ago." She continued to say...  
  
"Almost like some evil person dude jumped out of a dimension portal thingie or what not like we did but is evil and stuff."   
  
"Sounds suspicious...But there's nothing too hot for them to handle...right?" Kit_Kat said flipping his pancake with a spatula, which had a couple of minutes yet to cook on the pan for.  
  
*~* Time Passes once more. *~*  
  
I began to think for a moment...away from the massaging Serena. I hate heros who are arroganrt...i mean that they can don't need help even though they do...Mario, Sonic...you know i am talking to you two morons! You'd be lost without Luigi and Tails!!  
  
*~* More Time Marches on...Like the Clock of Doom *~*  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
"What the Hell was that" i thought to myself no-one screeches like that. Bell had more of an Ack! and i haven;t heard Serena scream yet...  
  
Kit-Kat's pan fell beside the fire just as he was going to nibble on his pancakes.  
  
"I HATE it when now that I'm so good at predicting." Bell admitted. She must know who it is...I sure don't...  
  
"Come on, we've got to get to them before it's too late!" I said getting up   
  
*~* Biohazard Arena *~*  
I begin to see and hear what is going on in here...Shadow is facing off against the Biolizard...on schedule...but who is this other girl...She was a Dark version of Bell...without a doubt...her dark piercing eyes..reminded me of mine, my creator's and Eggman himself!  
  
  
"Oh that echidna has the fabled Master Emerald. A very good find, Biohazard." The fox girl said smiling standing upon his head.  
  
"So let's finish them off, kay?" She asked.  
  
"ROOOOOOARRRR!" Went Biohazard.  
  
"Ha, I am THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" she screamed. Shadow scowled.  
  
"I am the Ultimate Lifeform , you pitiful female clone of Tails."  
  
"I'm NOT a clone! And I DO NOT have his blood in my veins. "  
  
"Well, if it isn't clone of Tails then you must've been created by someone else."  
  
"Will you just shut up already? I know what will. C.E. RED!" the dark fox yelled as the red restraint binding his arms and chest flashed white light and choked him, almost to his death.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Shadow shrieked.  
  
"STTTOP!" Bell shouted. They turned to see us standing at the entrance of this place. Whatever had come over than red thing had stopped...Is Bell nuts!? She doesn't even know who this is!  
  
"What? I thought there were only seven of these goons here! I have no more of those chaos emeralds to seal you with. Oh well, I'll just have to do away with you dummies!" She said. ...Rude, Inconsiderate, mean...Did Robotnik make this fiend?  
  
"W-Who a-are you?" Shadow said before he was ready black out. Looking at Serena are ya Shadow? tsk tsk  
  
"It'll be okay, Shadow." Serena said. Shadow blinked. He saw a glimpse of Serena with shorter hair, and a blue gown but it faded a second later.  
  
"Let me guess, I look like Maria, don't I?" She asked.  
  
"Yes...you do." Shadow said, fainting afterwards.  
  
"You stay put." She said as she pecked soft on his forehead then returning to.  
  
"Wait...You're my character, Shade! I made you up to be my identical counterpart." Bell said recognizing her. Wait...she did? Maybe that is why she looks so familar to Bell  
  
"You created her? Wow, what a turn of events." Kit_Kat said scratching behind her scalp.  
  
"ENOUGH! I am NO ONE'S character! I will NEVER be as pathetic as YOU!" Shade snapped.  
  
"But...I made you up!" Bell said.  
  
"Let's get this brawl started already!" She said. I looked over at Sonic.  
  
"Okay, but first let's take this outside and before we kill you, you have to free all the Sonic characters." I said. She smirked.  
  
"What tells you we're going to lose?" Shade asked.  
  
"ROOOOARRRRR!" Joined Biohazard.  
  
She bent down to pet Biohazard, who nuzzled with a strange purr. How did she get the biolizard to show passion? it is nothing more than a prototype...DNA errors...not capable of Love and emotions...(wow sorta like Mewtwo eh?)  
  
"Okay, I agree to your conditions. We'll fight outside the ARK in space if we must! Biohazard, do your stuff!" She said. A blue blast of energy launched out of Biohazard's mouth at a wall. He then 'galloped' out of the huge hole he made and crawled onto the ARK's surface.  
  
The hole was like a vacuum and we were sucked up on board breathing nothing again. How can i breath nothing?? Makes no sense...i'd sufforcate!  
  
...The Biohazard never looked so fearsome before. He looked like a real monster...not the polygonal mistake he was in SA2...but like a firece villian in a Disney Fanstasy Movie from the past...  
  
"Now lets give our battle a nice classic RPG look." Shade said. They, slowly, from the sky down to our heels was an emitting light travelling horizontally downwards. The area it fell beneath was...flat and composed off little squares. Are we like the Game and Watch people now? i felt 2D...I don;t like this...The sky was all the way in the back with stars drawn it, then there was satellites and towers trooping over, like a cardboard cutout in a pop out book. If you looked right across it, you'd think of it as one complete background.  
  
Only now Biohazard was 5 feet tall. He was only an animated cutout of a monster, his eye haunting us. Even if they were only made of 4 squares. Shade was to his right, commanding him to his every whim. But she was only 2 feet, slimmer than a hair, and a midget black vixen.  
  
(A/n: For some REAL Music other than Bell's Midi...try Kagato's Organ Recital...now that is some wicked music!) (errr...Sorry Bell!)  
  
"What did you do?" Bell Asked. A jade green dialogue materialized in a second flat, at first blank, but it typed:  
  
[Bell: What did you do?]  
  
"Is there an echo in here?"  
  
[Bell: Is there an echo in here?]  
  
"Hm...I wonder what's happening. Look at us. We're all 2 feet tall, and flat. Really flat. And there this little box that's copying whatever we say." Kit_Kat told us. His observation was right. It revealed all he said.  
  
"Boo!" Kit_Kat ranted as it mimicked his holler.  
  
[Kit_Kat: Boo!]  
  
"OOGA BOOGA!"  
  
[Kit_Kat: OOGA BOOGA!]  
  
"Kit_Kat is the supreme ruler!" Kit_Kat said in a joking matter.  
  
[Kit_Kat: Kit_Kat is the supreme ruler!]  
  
"Thank you!(" Kit_Kat said with gratitude towards himself by smiling.  
  
[Kit_Kat: Thank you!(]  
  
"Cool, it typed the smile I made!"  
  
[Kit_Kat: Cool, it typed the smile I made!]  
"err...this is very annoying..." i said but since i am the silent it didn't show up on the panel.  
  
"STOP ITTTTTTTT ALREADY! STOP WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS!" Shade yelled at him. I obviously don't want to retype what she says, since she's the bad guy and all.  
  
"( ( ( :o B) :p &'...Hey I like making this weird face ( &' )!"  
  
[Kit_Kat: ( ( ( :o B) :p &'...Hey I like making this weird face ( &' )!]  
  
"Hey, look at it sideways! It looks so cooooollllll!"  
  
[Kit_Kat: Hey, look at it sideways! It looks so cooooollllll!]  
  
"And I thought I was hyperly strange." I spoke to myself.  
  
"ENOUGH ENOUGH ENOUGGGGGGGHHHH ALREADY! SHUT UP! If you make one more face..."  
  
":P Nani nani boo boo!"  
  
[Kit_Kat: :P Nani nani boo boo!]  
  
"ERRRR! Biohazard! Use your 'Bio Blast' on that wretched feline this INSTANT!" She demanded. So he did.  
  
[Bio Blast!]  
  
"Bio...Blast?" Muttered C-4 in doubt about what kind of attack this was.  
  
A sphere of blue darker than the night sky at its gloomiest focused at the animated Biohazard's jaws. His demonic voice howled with the combination of two monstrosities speaking in unison.  
  
"Here it comes." He said, each word lagging after the one that came before it.  
  
These BioBlasts she talks about are the shadow bombs that the Biolizard tosses out as he attacked Shadow in his match.  
  
It shot forth with trailing smoke, sort of like missiles. He shot 6 of them, We'd better be ready...Not good...if we didn't move, we'd face our fate! I really waned to dodge but i remained motionless..I am Stuck! No No Good for Nokame!!  
  
"What is this? I can't move!" Bell called out to Us. However we stood in fighting stances, like we began with. We couldn't move either...  
  
"HOOOOO HAHAHA! You can't move because that's the way RPG's WORK!" The Biolizard roared at us... That DID make sense...in Super Mario RPG, that was the case...i guess here too!  
  
It looked like we were cutting of the whell of life...for us anways...since Bell's ball totally missed by a mile...she must of dodged it!  
  
"WHAAAAAAT? But how?" Shade asked.  
  
"I get it. I must have good evade or something. Like poke'mon do or maybe it's speed."  
  
Above Bell the word 'Miss' apperared in front of her head...  
  
{Miss}  
  
"You missed me! (Speaks in a British accent) You missed me you bl**dy oaf! (Returns to normal English voice) It's awful lot like the old school RPG games, isn't it?" Bell asked.  
  
[Bell: You missed me! You missed me you bl**dy oaf! It's an awful lot like the old school RPG games, isn't it?]  
  
"Why were you silent on the O's in blo-"  
  
"SH! If there's any British peeps around, they're gonna kill you and me both." Bell said, the palm of my hand blocking the rest of the word from coming out....noting like fake humor needed for the twlight point!  
  
"Yeah, hey, how come YOU can move and I cAAAN'TTTT! OUCHHHHH!" C-4 began said the blast went through his body. Oh my...what a blast! IT bursted open and a trail of Purple smoke hazed around him...evdiently...it didn;t do anything to him!! Just the number "240" appeared above him. The same as did for the rest of us...just with different numbers appeard above us...like a damage count...  
(okay to make life easier...  
Bell 175/175  
C-4 155/395 (-240)  
Nokame (that is me!) 100/210 (-110)  
Kit_Kat 150/300 (-150)  
Rahn 100/205 (-105)  
Serena 189/210 (-21))  
we were all hurt alot...but i got to see our stats...(as shown above) I heard C-4 mumble on about something...thoguh it must of hurt...  
  
"Am I home yet? Please tell me it's a nightmare!" C-4 said shrouding his own eyes from his body with his hands. But with one glimpse, he saw his feet were still mounted to the ground clean, well at least with no results of blood shed, and was relieved.  
  
"Phew, I thought I was a goner. I'm still alive, safe and sound, but how come I still feel like I got hurt or something?" He asked.  
  
"If you notice, there's a display of our HP and MP up there." I pointed out. Me i had 210HP but since i got dealt alot of damage from the shadow bomb, (actually 110.) and my MP was alittle low too...only 100...I guess i was the weakling of the group...I decided to watch this fight, and defended this round...  
Bell started to point at the two foes...with a cursor pointing at the foes...  
  
"Seems her own little trap she set us in effects her too." Bell said pointing to the Dark Clone.  
  
"Let me show her THIS! Um...Uh...What's one of my good spells? I don't know any of their names!" Bell said. Well i knew...i was a Water Element user....doing stuff like ICE and Water Blasts and stuff...but i was busy defending...  
  
And guess which animated little 2D sprite cared to join us?  
  
Buzzing above us was a masterpiece of blue machinery carried in the air by a yellow propeller and yellow ovals for eyes...Wait a sec...thats the Omachao! He was so helpful when he taught me how to play!  
"OMOCHAO?" We gasped. I was a bit in happier tone...Omachao taught me how to somersault in Shadow's Levels...  
  
"Your element is wind, sorceress Bell! Try casting 'Wind Slasher' will you? Remember, Omochao told you!" Omochao said and with that, it appeared he combusted into flames. The fumes blew away, and he vanished.  
  
"Did Omochao actually give you good advice?" Serena asked. They all thought he was on the stupid side. I didn't.  
  
"Wind Slasher...Wind Slasher. I'm wind huh? That would explain why I can fly...and why NiGHTS is purple." Bell said.  
  
"Then give it go. I mean, for once, I think that Omochao's advice will actually help!"  
  
  
"Here goes nothing...Let's lock onto Biohazard, shall we?" Bell asked and the magical floating cursor fell on Biohazard.  
  
"Um, uh FIRE NOW! Uh, no? How about, ABRA KADABRA ALAKAZAM! EEP! I said the names of three pokemon! How about MEGA DIAPER BABIES UNITE! RATS! Rugrats...Okay, let's make it simple...Wind Slasher!" I said as my finger flicked at Biohazard. Sheesh Bell hasn't played an RPG...your always say the attack name!  
  
[Wind Slasher!]  
  
"YESSSSSS It worked!" She shouted. Shade began move. She nudged her chin.  
  
"I never saw you guys in any of the other video game portals! You would've been as muted as a television, on mute of course, if you were real video game characters." I guess were weren;t but i was closer than the others, me being a distant relitive to the Noko Nokos...(Remember...NokoNoko is Koopa Troopa in Japanese!)  
  
"Well, Shade, we don't belong here. Neither do YOU!" Bell ranted as she plunged her and Biohazard with...a tint of white filled the screen. Then two huge twisters whirled their way over to us. That was some attack...i wonder how the Frosted Shell would of seemed...that being an attack i got...  
  
"Is that your attack? ACKKKK! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Serena yelled kneeling with her arms folded over her neck. Never Fear Serena! Our Attacks are never allowed to hurt us...just heal us!  
  
Yet those giant twisters rammed right through the duo of death...only attacking the Biolizard...since Shade evaded, like Bell did earlier...  
  
"RAAAARRRGGGGG!" The huge lizard screamed as he felt his skin penetrated by razor sharp winds and some tree branches that were caught inside them too. His body was now mounted with far too many gashes and scrapes to live through another attack. His final moan went pirecing as the giant slammed the ground, and vanshied...  
"No fair! He can't run out of the way like I can! What a chump dying after one hit." Shade's words read.  
  
"Should've thought of that from the beginning! Now, are you ready to give up?" C-4 asked stepping forth as Bell circling her from a distance. With me, Kit_Kat, Serena, and Rahn behind watching. She smirked again, that vile way she does. I do love that vile smile...reminds me of the Phantom's smile...  
  
"Not yet, sorry. I'll let your other friends go...but if Biohazard can't take you guys on, then I will! Be afraid! VERY afraid!" She said rising into the air.  
  
"Let's watch a movie first, shall we?" Shade asked. Snapping her fingers, she caused a screen to appear, which stopped us in our tracks. We were back to our 3D selves again.  
  
"What'd she do?" C-4 asked.  
  
"Since this is a cinema clip, we're in polygons, or flesh and blood again but only for a few minutes. Now SHUT UP or you'll miss this very sweet moment your friends are going to have."  
I guess i ought to watch...  
  
*~* Recording *~*  
  
It was the Sonic crew squirming around. Their constricting forces turned to their original forms, so now they were back as regular Chaos Emeralds. But their were surrounded by a round floating blob of a foreign liquid, which enveloped them according to color. Now the seven colored blobs bounced their way to the hole that Biohazard created.  
  
Rouge fell down from the wall she was on but landing thanks to her mind's agility, as well as her wings'.  
  
The chaos emeralds formed a new wall where the hole had been with a rainbow of their colors painted on it. Amy was the first to get to her feet. She knocked on the new wall, and ended up pounding her fist to it with no avail. It wasn't going to break or fall down anytime soon.  
  
"UGH! It won't open!" Amy informed them. Knuckles sprung up and glided over to the wall.  
  
"Let me try." Knuckles said thinking his knuckles would do the trick, but after stabbing the wall with his fists, he also failed.  
  
"Not a scratch. What's this wall made of?" Knuckles curiously eyeing it.  
  
The ground below them all was sinking. There was only water below. Knuckles had the air necklace, so it wasn't a bad thing in his case and Rouge could resurface. But the rest of them were goners if they went as deep as 3 feet. It was a video game trait that rest of them carried.  
  
*~* Back outside *~*  
What cruelness...She has some nerve...i ought to do something...NOW! but it wouldn't work...this Bell's fight..not mine.  
  
"W-What are you planning to do with them?"Bell asked.  
  
She turned to me, seemed her smirk was everlasting.  
  
"Forget about them. The only thing you should be concerned about is ME!" She said. The hues of red, yellow, white, blue, light blue, green, purple surrounded her, then started to dance around. Uh oh...she has the power of the Chaos Emeralds...or the liquids of it...propably Chaos' soul...  
  
"What's happening?" Kit_Kat asked using his own voice.  
  
Once the light faded, the bobbing blobs of colored water had disappeared.  
  
"BEWARE of SUPER SHADE!" She said surging with power.  
  
She was now a living statue of a steel kitsune with seven tails! Even stranger, she had a jester hat like mines, except teal. Matching teal gloves and boots were worn. Wait, she was a nightmaren too! She even had a black, diamond shaped patch of powder around her left eye.  
  
Her tails each had the color of the Chaos Emerald that they held at their tips. Now they were trapped for as long as their power could sustain within her tails, giving every last drop of their power to feed her empty muscles. Her eyes were turquoise now...It was very creepy looking...it had evil all over it...  
  
"I don't get it. How is it you're alive and you're not thinking, well, like me?" Bell asked her.  
  
"If it hadn't been for Reala, I'd probably be another sorry moron like the rest of you." She said. Reala? REALA? Who is Reala? Thats all i could think...  
  
"Bell. Care to explain?" I asked.  
  
All heads turned to me.  
  
"Reala...is NiGHTS dark counterpart. Like Shadow was too Sonic and Shade is to me, right now." Bell said.  
  
"So it appears I AM your counterpart. But doesn't mean you're as powerful as I am. Not at all." She said.  
  
"You cheater! You used the Chaos Emeralds to power yourself up!" Kit_Kat said.  
  
"Cheater? Cheater?? You can't 'cheat' in a battle. There's no way. If someone gets the upper hand, then they are merely getting the upper hand. It's not 'cheating'. I just took what opportunities I had in front of me to my advantage. It isn't because my opponents are all now weaker that I am 'cheating'. I had a plan and I'm carrying it out. There's always one of you heroic fools who try to save their world like you. And you will fall just like them too!" She went on and on.  
  
"You sound a lot like a little kid for a person who uses so many large words like that." Serena said. This frustrated Shade further. Her glare fell on us.  
  
"I know why. I created her in my mind so that someone built her, I'm not naming whom, and to look and stay the way she is and has an intellect to match her body. But it's her voice that still needs to grow. So she's really like 7 years old but looks like she 15-17ish." I said.  
  
"Shut up and FIGHT ME!" She said turning back into a 2D sprite. Didn't look so scary...But she was.  
  
Her eyes were pools of blue flickering on as the drawn ground below us crackled off a little underneath her, only to hurl at us.  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are down to your last amounts of HP! You are will be put out commission and if it goes my way, that will be FOREVER!" Shade shouted viciously  
  
"Will you shut up already? I mean, you're more maniacal than Eggman! And that's sad!" C-4 said.  
"For Goodness Sakes, you are cruel, and hurtful." I shouted also with C-4's statement  
  
"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! HOO HAHAHAHAHA!" and that Hoo Ha Ha crap is getting evil...i mean i can laugh more evil than that!!  
  
"First of all, only I can say 'HOO HA'! Second, just because you're a copycat of me, your black overall, ears the shape of Shadow's quills, you had orange highlights on your ears, arms, legs and a furrier tuft on your 'chest' doesn't mean you are the ULTIMATE Life form!" Bell pointed out.  
  
"So what? I could manipulate the REAL ultimate life form, Biohazard. And I'm a seven-tailed kitsune! What are you going to make of it?" She asked.  
  
The Chaos Emeralds were scattered on the floor. They were barely white, more of a transparent nothing if you ask me, and you could make heads or tails of which one was which. They all were the same, half of their power was taken. The power of the body. The power of darkness. But Shade could take one thing. The power of the mind. The power of light.  
  
How else would explain their light colors?  
  
'The Chaos Emeralds!' Both Shade and Bell declared mentally. We heard eachother. They both gave each other grueling glares, like dogs about to fight.  
  
The emeralds were stashed the middle of the arena. So close.  
  
Bell began to dash for the emeralds...however she was rather slow...  
  
"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" She yelled. As she dashed to the emeralds...but in a normal body...  
But only to be jostled away by Shade.  
  
"OOMPH!" Bell moans as she was knocked over by Shade...  
  
"Ha! Now they'll obey me again. C.E. Division! Take that annoying faker out!" She told them.  
  
The hovered to me, bouncing slowly. Like they really meant no harm. Then they surrounded me. They danced as their colors were seen. Oh no! They are going to get her!  
  
"OH NO! BELL!" I yelled i couldnt bare see her get killed by this sadistic fiend.. They circled me faster.  
  
'How'd you know my real name?' Bell asked...was she talking to herself...  
  
'W-whatever. Who are you?' I asked. Still talking her to her self...  
  
  
  
When she finished talking to herself...the emeralds...vanished...did she do an incantation? Bell has changed...her body golden...glowing a Golden glare...and she grew 7 golden tails...like Shade had...but more heavenly!  
  
"What happened?" Bell asked to C-4 who went from horrified to a smile.  
  
"BELL! YOU'RE-YOU'RE...Um...Super?" He said.  
  
"This...can't be." Shade said rather stunned of this new prediciment...Bell smiled  
  
"OH YES IT CAN!" Bell yelled meeting her height in the air.  
  
"Your such a faker in every way." Shade said.  
  
"I believe, YOU'RE the imposter here, pal." Bell responded to her insult. She growled baring her teeth.  
I guess Bell is going to get revenge on to Shade now!  
  
"You're not so smug now that I meet your standards, huh?" Bell continued asking and taunting.  
  
"Of course not! I can still defeat just the same!" She denied.  
  
"Fine, let's have a one on one battle. No using any of my friends as hostages either. I wouldn't do that to you. That is, if you had any friends." Bell said. She sure was getting on Shade's nerves...it was look i always gave...fury and revenge.  
  
"Nice one." C-4 said.  
  
"Fine. Will fight in the outer orbit of the ARK, where no one has enough strength to fly to but us." Shade said fleeing to boundaries of the ARK's radius. Wait...Bell you aren't going through with this are you?  
  
"Wait, Bell, you're not ACTUALLY going to fight are you?" I asked me before she turned to follow. hopefully to change her mind...  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I can make it. I mean, Sonic did in the game." She told me...i 've never seen her brave before!.  
  
"What should we do now?" C-4 asked.  
  
"Go find Sonic and the others. I know they're not dead. You should be able to break into the inside by that manhole over there." I pointed over to a lid on the metal floor.  
  
"Okay, good luck!" We told her...  
  
"Good Luck Bell...make it back alive," I whispered with a tear to my eye... 


	10. Final Madness

Session 8: Final Madness  
A/N Rather than trying to fix this chapter...i'll havr to leave it unedited...since i have but one apperance...Let make it like this i what we saw...and what a site!!  
  
  
Here goes nothing." My doubtful words followed with an additional pep conversation thriving in my mind. Encouragement could only be found in those thoughts and those final words that C-4 told me. 'Good luck' he said.  
  
Luck. Luck doesn't happen. There are just the odds and the probabilities to await you whenever a turn of events comes up. I don't believe in luck or faith. Well, I didn't at the time and I still find it hard to. But maybe it was fate that brought all 6 of us here that day. And maybe, just maybe, Reala brought Shade to life on account of fate. Maybe fate brings us bad things to send us a 'wake up call' or an omen or bad sorts. You know, to demonstrate a lesson in the process. Like the Holocaust for example. After it occurred, it led us to never doubt that prejudice was wrong.  
  
Maybe, fate does exist. And possibly, Shade doesn't mean to terrorize this world.  
  
Suddenly, a huge chrome structure on the ARK's enormous metropolis toppled over aiming for me, and with my trained eye I saw that it crackled open somewhere at the bottom first floors.  
  
I didn't just stand there and gawk. I hurried out of the way, with my tails acting as a propeller. The shoved my ahead with an immense thrust and came to a stop when it was safe to recover from my surprise.  
  
There, standing on the jagged glass on remaining 'stump' of the building, was Shade, cackling her head off at my life's close expense.  
  
"You are gullible." Shade finished her laughing session and her head jerked around so she'd face me.  
  
"So close too. Oh well, I like getting my hands dirty." She bent down, her fingers fingering many glass shards at her feet. She pouted, tilting her head and spinning side to side. Peering down, she was observing her reflections on the bits of glass.  
  
"Although, getting dirty with mess up my face."  
  
Shade seemed...different now than she was before battling us as a group. Like this battle didn't mean anything to her.  
  
I began to snarl and bared my teeth; the way dogs do once they confront a stranger. Well, that's not how it is with my aunt's poodle Trixie, but on the most part, a majority of dogs don't leap for joy at the musk of a 'intruder'.  
  
She wasn't taking me seriously. I absolutely resented it when people teased me.  
  
"I thought you were planning on taking me down?" That's what I asked her. She stood back on her feet, her eyes were turquoise pupils held a passionate flame of their own and I saw on the dismantled chrome establishment, my eyes were a gorgeous ruby now, but I would've preferred a blue for they are my favorite color.  
  
A flame ignited, brewing inside her palms. The flame was no ordinary yellow or orange but became a mixture of black, gray, and a hideous steel blue. It amounted to a huge ball that doubled, no, tripled in size.  
  
"I will take you down, I'm a woman of my word." She said, hurling the ball at me like she was pitching a baseball.  
  
My reflexes forced me to abruptly sway my hips to the left, for blast she emitted at me was striving for my stomach.  
  
I smiled at my close call.  
  
"Well, then a promise you that I'll keep my end of the bargain up too." And with that, I heaved her down off the chrome ruins.  
  
On the ground, I dominated her with my weight. My knuckles were heading straight for her head, but she rolled over and sent me into the metal sheets that made up the floor.  
  
My head collided with it, I swore that it left a dent.  
  
Her foot leapt up in the air and would've met my face if it had not been for my own plan of action, tumbling slightly so now her left foot was reared in my reach. I clasped it with right hand, since I was so accustomed to using it, and startled her with a far throw. I was powerful before, but now...there was so much new additional strength I obtained in this form.  
  
The distance between use stretched for a couple yards, wow, that wasn't bad if I didn't say so myself.  
  
She had no hesitation in coming back with an air born foot speeding at me.  
  
I simply stepped out of the way, so now she hit the floor flat headfirst with her leg fractured a bit but nothing she couldn't withstand.  
  
She was ticked off now. She certainly knew I meant business.  
  
"Was this your end of the deal you claimed you were carrying out?" She asked. She put in enough effort to throw in a decent jab. I caught it with both my hands, yet they settled in different areas. My left clutched her elbow while my right one clasped her hand and pushed it far back, a little bit too far for anyone to withstand.  
  
"ACCCCCK!" She said, clawing my arm in return. Her nails must've been filed for hours. DAMN, they were sharp! Those little daggers tore my arm's flesh and withdrew once they got almost were caught in my necklace. Wait, where did this thing come from? It consisted of mistletoe leaves mainly but there was a miniature golden bell dangling at the center. Strange, I never heard it ring at all before.  
  
Two luminous green eyes were watching our every move over yonder. We were too caught up our fight to notice.  
  
But I was caught off guard and Shade retained her reputation for 'taking advantage' as she often did so she swept her ankle at my head.  
  
Ouch, another injury in it for me.  
  
My eyes twitched and I was entitled to killing her, my creation, with my bare hands.  
  
Her ankle was still beside my forehead so I chose to her across into another chrome building.  
  
"You deserve that." My voice followed.  
  
She sped back outside with her nostrils flaring up every few seconds, on account of steam resulting from her boiling head.  
  
She rampaged at me, this time no bothering with one or two punches or kicks but with a series of them, one after another, randomly done at me.  
  
I couldn't take time to think like I've been doing so far throughout this battle. I had to dodge my head, along with my body, constantly to avoid being pelted with them.  
  
I caught her curled fist and took what little chance had come forth just to throw her into oblivion.  
  
When was this going to end? It seemed like it would last for an eternity, although I can't see how. My impatience got the better of me, and so did it of Shade.  
  
Our fingers laced together as we struggled to overpower the other.  
  
*~* Chao World *~*  
  
"This isn't good. They have to work together or they'll never be able to face..." The Omochao from our last chapter said. All who were considered important to the existence of the STH world were standing by, catching a glimpse of the two fighting.  
  
That included my party of 5.  
  
But Omochao was watching? Why? He's never important, just a punching bag for all to hit on or throw into an enemy or wall.  
  
This omochao is.  
  
He was the first to be built, so he was the wisest Omochao, if the others could be rated on SOME level intelligence.  
  
"I wonder...has the time come, Tikal?" Omochao said, temporarily forgetting the dueling vixens.  
  
"Bio blast!" A voice screeched, low and almost monotone. Although our blasts were big, the ones encountering us were the grand daddies of all chi blasts. We were fortunate to take cover underneath our arms. Wasn't much of a shield, but under our recent forms it was.  
  
"What?" We both uttered. Our hands fell to our sides and revolved our heads around to meet...FINAL HAZARD!  
  
The creature was the same as before. A reptile with vermilion scales, a pair of rails running from his neck to his back, and an alluring red switch, although it was already out of function thanks to me. Now a hideous boil, you know...sort of like a large pimple, was on his stomach.  
  
"Someone needs some Oxymoron." I found my comment hilarious, but e had better things to do than chuckle over his swelling.  
  
"Finalhazard, why did you dare attack me?" Shade asked, not at all happy.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"You can redeem yourself by killing my imposter over here." Shade offered.  
  
"I will destroy...both of you." Finalhazard was no longer under Shade's control...but still, he was a threat to us all.  
  
Shade was shocked, not steaming with anger the least bit.  
  
So that's when I decided that we had to forget our differences and work together, like Sonic and Shadow did.  
  
"Shade, you know, if we both fight him, it might be possible to take him down." I informed her matter-of-factly. She spun her glared eyes over to me.  
  
"I'm never going to request help from a do-goody like yourself!" Stubborn wench.  
  
I was about to blow my top. So much for 'working together'.  
  
"Bio blast!" Another enormous number of energy was launched from his mouth. Without even trying, we happened to dodge them to carry on with our petty little squabble.  
  
"WE'RE BOTH GONNA GET MASSACRED IF YOU DON'T SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE!" I was right after all. None of us could kill the stupid nuisance on our own.  
  
"Well, let me get massacred already, okay? I rather die than rise my class up to your level." Shade replied awfully bitter. I never met a villain who was willing to die, unless it was at the very end of a saga. Well, never heard of any.  
  
"That's kind of sad, I mean you never got to actually do the things you were set on doing and you say you want to die." I said, you know, how witty heroes/heroines say things like that.  
  
She bit her lip sourly.  
  
"Egg carrier!" Finalhazard said.  
  
Red eggs were arranged around us both suddenly, and sent volts of electricity at us. They didn't cease either. They electrified us minute after minute. After what was 15 minutes, it stopped.  
  
I was black and sizzling.  
  
"W-what was that?" Shade asked me. I had no idea. This Finalhazard seemed too strong to be the one from the game.  
  
I was drifting to sleep. I was so...so tired. I had to rest...  
  
I could feel the Chaos Emeralds slipping away from me. The colors on my tails were fading fast.  
  
Shade was no different.  
  
"You!" My finger raised unsteadily because I was losing my power.  
  
"You planned this. Our battle. Just so there'd be no one to stop you now that our powers are almost gone!" I was right, since he snickered hard at this.  
  
"You've got me figured out already, haven't you?" That stupid lizard.  
  
"Well you don't have the Chaos Emeralds in your possession anyway!" I stated the obvious. But the obvious wasn't obvious.  
  
"Ah yes I do." He said. Then 7 accompanying silhouetted forms circled him. We could all witness 7 transparent chaos emeralds filling with fluorescent colors, portion by portion. "You fucking traitor!" Shade yelled. We were still caged in by his red eggs.  
  
"I was never on your side to begin with. Once they are fully back to their original form, you won't be around to scold me anymore." Finalhazard said as the eggs began to shock us rapidly.  
  
*~* Chao World *~*  
  
"This is urgent! They need help, since at the moment they are currently the strongest fighters we have!" Omochao said buzzing around in panic.  
  
"A most desperate occurrence of all situations...I've got it!" Omochao last said, zooming forth to the center of Chao World, the Chao Lobby.  
  
He began to praise and ranted many foreign sayings over and over. People who cared to play with their chao or leave couldn't help but stare at the bewildering robotic chao.  
  
Many minutes passed, and still no hint to what he was doing.  
  
Her slammed his little fist onto one of the poles that held up the transport gate, the center of the chao lobby where people enter and leave,  
  
"It's not working! Tikal, you said it would work! Now all hope is lost for this god forsaken place!" He rammed his head into the pole.  
  
Water. Drips of water covered the Omochao's eyes.  
  
He was crying. But, it couldn't be possible.  
  
"My eyes, they feel teary. But these don't feel like my eyes." Omochao said, caressing his yellow eye.  
  
The eye fell off, like lenses off a pair of glasses, and shattered once it made contact with the glass surface.  
  
"Huh?" He felt his 'real' eye and the eyelid that blinked every few seconds. His eye felt so delicate, soft, smooth. What was becoming of him?  
  
Then the same thing happened to his opposing eye, the right one, and slipped off.  
  
His whole metal body felt constricted inside the boundaries of a metal jail.  
  
He flexed his arms and soon the whole thing came off in metal shambles, a bent propeller and a wind up key.  
  
"I'm a chao." He knelt down and found the key that was planted on his back.  
  
He had a pair of long, slender yellow butterfly wings, and was a compelling blue, that was truly different from the ordinary blue boring, dull chao were. He received topaz colored eyes with a yellow 'chao thing' bouncing up and down a few centimeters.  
  
Abruptly, the nice 'outer space' wall paper dissolved into nothing but a surface of water. It looked more like colorless jello.  
  
*~* Outside the island of Chao World *~*  
  
The entire island quaked, and the shrubs, the plants, the boulders, the waterfalls, EVERYTHING, had fallen out to sea as a creature made entirely of water popped up.  
  
It was a GIANTIC chaos chao composed of water. The Chao Kindergarten was like a baby's pacifier in his mouth, the Angel Chao Garden was revealed to be his left eye, and the Dark Chao Garden turned out to be his right. The neutral garden was actually covering a distinctly big horn.  
  
His head heaved up out of the ocean with his remaining body following after.  
  
All the chao either flew around him offended that he turned their home...that he took it away from them. The chao weren't capable of flying just hung on and sat at his shoulders.  
  
This was the Chao God Tikal told him about, wasn't it?  
  
"The Chao God..." Omochao murmured in his new adorable voice. He sat on his right shoulder.  
  
His emerald eyes wandered back at Omochao curiously as if to ask 'What now?'  
  
"First, let's drop off these chao back in the Station Square Chao Garden. Then, it's off to the ARK." Omochao told him. The Chao god's wings fluttered violently, beating against the wind. It proved to be a very helpful mode of transportation.  
  
*~* Back on the ARK *~*  
  
"Ugh..." I felt miserable. I'm surprised our Chaos energy lasted this long.  
  
"Had enough, yet?" Finalhazard asked rhetorically, well in his case it was rhetorical. We all knew he would continue on like this until we were both nothing but a pair of corpses.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Egg carrier." He said with his devious smirk once again.  
  
The voltage began to start again.  
  
KAPOW!  
  
Finalhazard was tossed aside like a heap of trash.  
  
The chao god stood before us, with its green eyes gleaming with anger. On his forehead was an average sized chao, although he didn't look so average to me. He looked pretty cool.  
  
Finalhazard snarled then.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"This is the ultimate Chao, the Chao God, and I summoned him to life to destroy you!" At the time, I didn't know whom it was that was speaking.  
  
"Egg carrier!" The lizard said throwing forth a whole lot of eggs.  
  
The chao god had tricks of his own up his sleeve.  
  
He dashed around the slow Finalhazard, avoids getting caught inside the eggs, and sent a whirlpool of water at him from behind.  
  
Like my 'Wind Slasher' did, it devastated him only by simply striking the swelling.  
  
Final hazard roared in agony as a new swelling popped up on his underside.  
  
"Hey, Chao god thingy! Hit that ugly boil!" Shade yelled finally pitching in with the help.  
  
The chao god merely nodded and created a small whirlpool underneath the Finalhazard.  
  
"Why you-ARGGGHHHH-Bio blast!" He shot many black blasts of energy.  
  
They pelted against the Chao god's water-like body, but nevertheless, he was still in good enough condition to endure more.  
  
The swelling switched over to under his chin.  
  
"Right there! At his chin!" The small chao commanded.  
  
Instead creating another whirlpool, he ran on his own two feet and smacked the reptile silly.  
  
2 more...2 more hits until he's done for.  
  
It popped up right in front of his hind leg.  
  
Since the chao god was already close by, he simply kicked at it with the tip of his foot.  
  
1 left.  
  
Right after his before his fore leg was the last swelling.  
  
"Good bye." The unknown chao said.  
  
And so, with a brutal punch, Finalhazard was defeated.  
  
And with his defeat was his death.  
  
"I may have died...but you all are in for it since the ARK is headed towards the earth any second now!" Those were his last words before dematerializing completely.  
  
*~Nokame POV in the ARK~*  
The ARK began to shake violently! It was mad...we were plunging faster than ever...if Bell and Shade couldn't stop it...we'd all Die!  
"Hurry up Bell!" I shrieked to any random person next to me...the others look in confusion...they;ve knoen me to be silent...not so loud and screaming! I guess everything happening like this made my dark soul take a holiday...  
  
*~Back to Bell's POV and Outside ARK~*  
The ARK's decent towards Earth began to rush even faster just as Finalhazard said, I almost thought it was going to be become a massive fireball.  
  
I knew what we had to do, and so did Shade.  
  
"Come on. If Sonic and Shadow can do 'Chaos Control' then so can we. I mean, we have a bit of Chaos Emerald power left inside of us to save the ARK and all the people here." I told Shade.  
  
That Chao god was big but only large enough to match the size of Finalhazard.  
  
So it really was up to us.  
  
Shade sighed, still scowling. After all we've been through, it's amounted to this. She didn't want to help anyone other than herself. But if it meant saving her own hide, then she'd have no choice but to Chaos Control the ARK farther away from the earth.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't be much help to you." The unidentified chao said bashfully.  
  
"No, it's okay. Say, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I am...I used to be Omochao." That was unexpected. But from what I've seen so far, this was nothing. I meekly nodded and smiled.  
  
"Maybe Sonic and a lot of other fanfic authors will stop picking on you now, since you're a real chao now. I wish you could raise chao in the game that looked like you do right now." I said. He flushed with his face becoming crimson.  
  
"What's your name? Bell, is it? Well, Bell, can we PLEASE hurry and save this sorry excuse for a hunk of metal so we as well as the whole pathetic population of this planet can live to see tomorrow?" Shade asked me. I nodded.  
  
So we ran off.  
  
  
  
We were at the absolute center and bottom of the ARK.  
  
Man, I must've been crazy to volunteer to do this.  
  
"Uh, how did they do it? That Chaos Control thing?" Shady questioned me. I extended my hand and opened my fingers firmly so that my palm was facing the surface of metal.  
  
Shade followed my lead.  
  
"Are you sure you want to help us?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course! If this thing goes down, I'll go down with it! And once this over and we meet on better meeting grounds, we can get back to our battle and I'll conquer this world as well as yours. I really prefer to not do this sort of thing, but this is the only exception. Now let's get it over with, already." I nodded.  
  
Red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, purple and white tinted auras combined to form some sort of bubble to capture the ARK completely.  
  
A the blink of an eye, the ARK was further, much further, from the Earth than it once was.  
  
Stealthily, Shade ran off to a portal gate, which took her back to the palace she made her appearance in.  
  
But here on the ARK, everyone began to cheer with delight.  
  
C-4, Nokame, Kit-Kat, Rahn, and Serena as well as the many people of earth were screaming their heads off joyously.  
  
I felt pretty content that this all was almost over, and even in Chao World, all the chao practically forgot how stuffed they were in Station Square hotel's Chao Garden.  
  
The Chao god and Omochao departed at Emerald Coast's beach, for the Chao god had to disguise itself as Chao World once again to provide the Chao with a good home to reside in.  
  
Before we all knew it, a blinding flash of light clouded the whole sky...what was to happen to us...what is this white glare!? 


	11. Till Game Over Do We Part

Last Session: Till Game Over do we Part:  
Well this is it... (Some More Dirty Words...Sorry!) and fear my Yoshi Cameo!  
Hey Don't forget to Review now!  
(More complete ending)  
________________________________________________________  
"Wow that white glare must have been a portal" I mumble to myself. We were all in a room with a rug expanded over the entire floor, the ceiling had a hole and sunlight poured in above us. Everything seemed ok but one thing...Bell's Night's Ensemble is gone! I hope nothing happened  
  
"And wear did your Nights attire go?" I asked her...she couldn't answer me though...she was interrupted by a middle aged women...nicely dressed though, however her Eyes were keened right at us...she must be pissed off about our little hole...  
  
"YOU STUPID KIDS! L-LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY RESTAURANT! LOOK AT THAT H-HOLE! IT'S AS B-BIG AS J-JUPITER!" She was hollering to the point that she couldn't say the syllables...kind of like when I yell, after nm veins burst out... She seems to talk a lot...the stupid wench...doesn't she know who we are?!? We helped saved your behinds from Death you know  
  
"Look lady, we're sorry. We just fell through the sky, and- hey, that's no way to talk those who helped save the world." Rahn pointed out.  
  
The woman's eyes tweaked as she turned on the television hanging in the corner.  
  
"In latest news, Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog as done it again, saving the ARK from a deadly collision into earth previously today. Although we may have not known him well, Shadow Robotnik Hedgehog will forever be engraved in our memories and our hearts for his sacrifice. And in other news..." The news anchorwoman said. Wait? What about us?!? That damn News lady forgot us! We helped too! Without us, your "precious Hero" would be in pieces in space! I want my recognition! After my furious thinking spell, I can feel my eyes grow a shade a black to the once hazel look.... I am getting more evil by the day at this rate....  
  
"It's been all over the news. It's one thing to fall on in and crash through my roof, but it's another to just barge on in here and say that you sorry excuses for animals, even the darling girl over there, such as yourselves to go off say you did this world any good." Her head was red like a chili pepper and fire began to blow from her every breath.  
  
"SO YOU LITTLE MONGRELS BETTER DO AS I SAY! UNTIL YOU PAY OFF THESE REPAIRS OR REPAIR THEM YOURSELVES, YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE, ANYTIME SOON!" The woman stomped over and grasped Rahn's hat's chin strap as his whole body, since he was the one to speak up, and her eyes were practically bugging out.  
  
"GOT THAT?" She then planted him down onto the carpet and flicked off any lint there could be on her dress, like there was any.  
  
Rahn's eyes focused steadily on her, taking precautions not to talk back to the imprudent woman.  
  
"So what now?" Kit Kat asked. You had to ask? The Witch gave a smile equally as wicked as Hades himself  
  
"I know just what to do with you, my little munchkins." Oh...why do I have a bad feeling about this!?!  
*~* Minutes later... *~*  
  
Kim seems to be complaining...her naggy voice can be heard around everywhere...that woman made us clean and do other equally as annoying chores...but nothing compares to the work I had to do in the real world...  
"It would've been nice to hand us a vacuum cleaner, or one of those little dust sucking things, or a brush and pan, even a rag or sponge would help...BUT THIS?" Bell moaned and groaned  
  
"If you know what's good for you, I'd stop complaining. Working the floor with a toothbrush is better than the alternative, a q-tip, isn't it?" The woman said snidely. That is what I could hear from the other room.., our evil chore...Tile Carving!  
  
*~* Hours later... *~*  
  
"Come on boys, pace it, pace it!" She coached.  
  
"Why do we have to carve the tiles that were on your roof out of plain boulders and rocks?!" C-4 asked angrily.  
  
"It's been at least four hours and we still aren't finished carving our FIRST tile out of stone! Couldn't you just buy them and make us repair your roof?"  
  
That didn't penetrate her shield of excuses.  
  
"Pffffffft, I made my tiles out of rock, you can too! So you better hurry up if you plan on escaping your debt pretty soon." The woman then stepped away. That witch...wench and other mean word to say! I almost busted out those words too! But I worry for my safety!  
  
The Witch is gone...I guess I can mingle with the boys...  
  
"What are we going to do after this? What's our objective here? She doesn't seem to recall or even think that Bell and Shade chaos controlled the ARK away from Earth's orbit." Rahn asked, pecking away at a few stones with a pickaxe.   
  
"Tell me about it, It is like we are unimportant or something...She is a Koopa Racist!!" I whispered...obviously UN hearable to the others...like most things I say...  
  
"We should escape this insane lady or we'll be here for an eternity making tiles for her stupid restaurant." Kit Kat groaned.  
  
"Hey, Nokame, you told me and Bell when we first met you that Tails was responsible for all this chaos...and that he made a machine that transfers objects between dimensions and stuff like it did to us." C-4 recalled. Hey that's right! I guess you're not as useless as I thought you were!  
  
"So we got to start searching for a way to get to the Mystic Ruins. We should get a map...Let's see. There should be tourist brochures or newspapers around here somewhere." I said peaking inside. He was right. There was a little metal rack filled with mostly newspapers.  
  
"Go in..."C-4 muttered as me C-4 and Rahn crept behind...I do like my shell and safety thank you very much. Kit Kat tenses up for a moment and sneaks by to grab the item he desired, the newspaper. He whisked back safely into the clear. He made it!  
  
"PHEW! Close. So um, now what?" I asked already with my head buried into the map on one of the pages while the others watched beyond my shoulders. Except the Map is very useless...  
  
"Where do you think the Mystic Ruins are? A majority of Station Square makes up this map and the rest of it is just ocean. And Station Square grew a lot bigger since last Sonic Adventure too." I said scouting the premise then returning my attention back to the map. I trailed over the vast illustration until it went over a building to large to go unnoticed. It was the Station Square Hotel located right next to Emerald Coast Beaches.  
  
"Hey, maybe we could start looking around there." We all shrouded the newspaper.  
  
"But how do we ditch the evil slave driver?" Kit Kat asked. He's right...that wench wouldn't let us go anywhere...without our heads anyways... There were wooden signs staked not far off. There, the address was shown.  
  
"Parkway street, 13207 NW" Whoa! We were located in the middle of Station Square's more natural tourist attraction restaurants. Not too far off from the suburbs but it still was a long walk. And walking isn't my thing...you know?  
  
"Ah, it's further away than I thought. A cab's too expensive. A bus isn't that reliable...We probably don't have the right money to pay the bus fare anyway. God, I didn't know that that nice urban spot was the downtown region in Station Square. Oh well, our money might not be worth anything. I wonder what kind of currency they take here. It can't be one of ours, too many of them to count." I endlessly babbled. Letting my good nature begin to slip.  
  
"And how are we going get money anyway? Madam Ballistic isn't tending to let us go in a couple of days, you know and we aren't even getting paid to work like this." Kit Kat asked.  
  
"We'll escape this place, we can fight can't we?" Rahn said.  
  
"Are you little demons working or just standing around mumbling behind my back?"! The restaurant keeper asked going to them, sniffing at them as if they carried a putrid stench. Crud! The witch is back I ran behind Kit Kat and he stealthily slipped me the map. I can hide it for now.  
  
"Something's amiss...And you're keeping it away from me! Now cough up whatever it is! NOW!" She demanded. Oh the things I'd give you... (Well lemme see. A whip of a Leather Strap for being rude to Bell, a shell shock to the face for strangling Rahn, A kick in the stomach for being rude to Kit Kat, a Scratch in the eye for being rude to C-4 and a Ice Shell Ram (I love my ice attacks! (See past 2 chapters for more)) For causing Serena the hardship you have! You will suffer in Hell Demon!)  
  
"You really want to know?" Kit Kat asked.  
  
"Tell me, damn it!"  
  
"We'll tell you. What we've been meaning to say is, 'DIE IN HELL'!" Kit Kat shouted.  
  
CONK! Kit Kat withdrew his frying pan back to wherever he held it before. Bravo! Couldn't done it better myself!  
  
"Now that that's settled..." C-4 began. Oh Fudge! If she wakes up she'll get us in trouble! I hate cops...they scare me!!  
  
"Let's tie her up. If word gets out that, 'EVIL ANIMALS, and a girl, ATTACKED POOR HELPLESS MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN' we'll be on the run with a lot of problems. We have to make sure she'll never get out. Well not for a long while. Just enough for her mind to drive her to the mental institution." I hollered! I hate getting in trouble!  
  
"Let's throw her in her basement or something." C-4 suggested.  
  
We began to toss her into the basement...after our deadly deed was done a shriek was heard....utterly loud too!  
"Be Quiet Bell Jeez!" I mumble to myself...  
  
"You...killed her?" She asked falteringly. Accusing me of the killing!? I am the pacifist of the bunch! My eyes as well as Kat's and C-4's and Rahn's busted out and then violently shook our heads.  
  
"We're not murderers or anything! She's just unconscious, jeez!" Rahn said  
  
"What took you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well thanks to Nokame we can finally figure out a way to get back home. A little gratitude could be nice." C-4 rambled giving me a little credit. I'll remember this when I plan to do bad...again...thanks buddy!  
  
Serena's expression had turned gloomy and melancholy, frowning slightly. Oh no...Why Serena...what's the matter. No One but I can to that kind of face. I was the master of depressed faces.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" I asked clearly seeing her sour face a mile away.  
  
"Oh, it's just that...this was sort of fun, you know. And now it's all of a sudden coming to an end." Now we all felt a little at loss as our last hours together might be our last since some of us live far away from each other, so far off...I wouldn't imagine seeing anyone in person who lives even one state away, and even less a country or continent.   
  
"Well I wouldn't miss much...I am the one who has no real social life...I kind of hated people too...I never had a GF...actually I don't think anything was worth missing...actually I am glad I am here...I wasn't needed anyways...I doubt those morons in Maryland would even give a freaking care if I left." I said to myself...I don't them to hear me...I'd get them all worried...I look like a suicider sometimes.  
  
"So let's find Tails and get him to whip us back into our world." Kit Kat encouraged. Who would've known the trail ahead of us was a bumpy one, a bumpy one indeed.  
  
*~* Station Square Monorail Station *~*  
  
Using wooden sticks like old senior citizens use canes; we dragged our feet over to the steps of Station Square's Monorail Station. Oy we finally made it...my shell is killing me...it's like my book bag during midterms.  
  
"L-Let's hurry on in before we collapse..." I said.  
  
*~* At the counter... *~*  
  
"Well the total cost for all six of you to board the monorail is... (o)x600 (Bell/n: The currency is rings...) "  
  
"Why do we even have to pay? Sonic didn't pay...Neither did Tails...Nor Amy..." C-4 murmured. I'd agree with him too  
  
He looked at his with a stern face showing no mercy.  
  
"Look, they have 'special' privileges that you kids don't...Any alliance of Sonic's is well worth a few rings to hitch a ride to the Mystic Ruins." And they wonder why I hate humans...cold heartless...bastards!  
  
"A few rings he says..." Bell murmured. I was getting a bit peeved...again my eyes begin to grow darker.  
  
"So you're saying that Big the Cat and E-102 Gamma are close friends of Sonic?" I asked sarcastically  
  
"You tourists are sure persistent when it comes to a lower fee...But you're only making me double it."...You bum! I was ready to shoot him!  
  
Shocked, and enraged, Rahn also fought against his need to retaliate with his sword and bit his lip.  
  
"We're better off walking there." Quiet guy with quiet words that speak loudly.  
  
"No you aren't. The only thing from here to the Mystic Ruins is a nice vast sea with deadly salt water. But luckily, there have never been any crazy accidents with our monorail services before that led to a severe deaths or injury because of the salt...Besides, you'd float up anyway since there's so much salt. But even when there are no potentially dangerous hazards and sea creatures, you still will get tired of SWIMMING all the way there. Now if you're willing to collect enough rings by the end of week, then I'll be there to hand you this bundle of six tickets to go."  
  
"But where are we going to get that kind of money?" Serena asked.  
  
"Two words; part-time job."  
  
I guess this IS better than at the hags...   
  
Looks like I am going to get a job...  
*~* Twinkle Park's Job Application Booth *~*  
"WHAT!?" I hollered as I got duties for the Roller Coaster...  
*~* Twinkle Park's Roller Coaster *~*  
My Job was counting the tickets and managing the roller coaster's speed and time limit. At Least each ticket guaranteed me 5 rings as payment. It was actually kind of fun...the people waltzing in and coming out sick and queasy...maybe I am just a bit sadistic...no?  
  
Everything was fine...Until ONE little boy showed at the head of the line who was almost too small for the ride. Look kind of familiar actually this was an exact clone of my cousin Landon...the terror...  
  
"Ha ha, stupid turtle! Ha ha, stupid turtle! Take this, and this and this." Boy was young for his age...smacking with me with that damned toy...I could tear it to pieces... (A/n: In this little part. I will have an Evil Meter for everything wrong that happens) (EM: 79% (I already was mad before hand too you know.))  
I was getting a bit peeved...but I had a strong patience. I slowed down the coaster allowing the next set of victims to ride...just to be mocked by the boy who made another shrewd comment.  
  
"Now remember slow turtle, I want to go fast, really fast. I want to go really really fast. Got that? Did I say it sloooow enough for a slowwwwww turtle like you?" His voice was slow. (EM: 1709%) Now that's the final straw! I could feel my veins bursting...my eyes growing red...that's it...I could feel a Koopa like Rage! I was ready to throw the kid into the track and ram it...at full power...to enjoy the flesh blood and guts ooze and bleed as he would cry in agony...it'll serve him right! Children like this make me very frustrated...enough to kill someone!  
  
The coaster came to a complete stop and the boy stuck out his tongue as he boarded. "Okay you little snot nose punk...see if you like this" I whispered as I then closed the doors preventing no one else from entering, which POed a couple of parents and kids as a result. I don't care stupid humans! I must give this bastard a taste of fury (EM: 190%)  
  
"The lad wants fast...SO I'll GIVE HIM FAST!" I holler as I cranked the lever to the highest degree of speed.  
  
1 to 10 the column went, and the lever was yanked all the way to 10. See if you like this...  
  
The roller coaster sped at the speed of light.  
  
It returned in a matter of seconds.  
  
The boy stepped out with his hair sticking up, and his mouth agape, he trampled out of the little roller coaster uneasily.  
  
"Was that fast enough for you?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and scampered away in fear. Good Riddance you bastard...if I ever see you again in my face again...I will personally kill you at the spot.  
  
"Does anyone ELSE think that this roller coaster is too slow for you?"  
  
All heads shook wildly. I smirked.  
  
"That what I expected to hear."  
  
Counting the rings, he had (355. Not a bad start...  
  
  
  
....What the...Why did I just hear Bell's voice? She sounds sort of upset... I wonder what's wrong...  
  
*~* polished palace of portals, our destination! Wait...no, it's the neutral author's zone! *~*  
  
Let's have a scenery change shall we?  
(A light flickers in visible light is a dark wall...the music in the back ground was Apocolyptica's Unforgievn. And one Lone Dinosaur that's Right! Yoshi!"  
  
Yoshi: Ahem! Attention all personal...well readers anyways...Nokame asked me personally to discuss the dark side of our heroes....It all starts here. *smacks a poster with a shack like building* this is the Polished Palace of Portals. No you won't find Luigi or Mario there but you will find a palace filled with tiles able to peek into any universe...ooh you got dirty minds over there!  
...err anyways this use to be a forbidden place but now Bell's evil clone Shade has made it into a snazzy boarding house. *holds a "DENIED" room rent form and crumbles it* inside hold the ones Shade befriends. I as the Host of this random lot of stupidity will explain each one.  
  
  
First, there is Toki the Tanuki. *smacks a poster with a Tankuni*  
  
Tanuki's are raccoons. Some how, Kim is familiar with tanukis and my little guy right here. If this  
Toki is a bright, optimistic lad still in his youth. He'll perk his smile to the dimples and beyond no matter what, unless something is endangering his friends. Of course, he gets a little over dramatic sometimes.  
  
His fur is usually a dim brunette, although he does have those black rings around his eyes, the paws, his feet, and a couple around his tail. He's a raccoon though. What would you expect?  
  
He wears these blue goggles strapped around his chin to his forehead. He has this pet with one eye, a pair of bat wings, and a hand with eight fingers clasping on to the eyeball. Though nails look sharp, I wonder if that thing even notices.  
  
OKAY, Toki wears this white tank top with our own original symbol. It's a red doodle that spirals into the center with eight isolated marks surrounding it. It turns out to look like the sun or a star. Become familiar with this symbol, you'll be seeing it a few more times.  
  
Also, he wears faded denim shorts and sometimes a cobalt leather vest that he never buttons. He seems to hold a grudge with my other friend, Cereberus.  
  
...but who is Cerberus? *Yoshi fumbles through his papers but is unsuccessful*  
  
Next, is Abigail the cow...*smacks the poster of her*  
She's got auburn spots all over herself. She's got these golden rings pierced at each ear and is a gourmet cook, who prefers to cook treats like cookies and bakes her own tasty pet recipes for Cereberus, although he can pretty much take care of himself and eat what we do.  
  
She speaks like a hillbilly...Yet she has on this smock, and let me add it bares their trademark sun symbol, and a French little hat, although she doesn't have one French bone in her body. She can whip out her easel and a fresh paper in a blink of an eye and paint just as fast with that goofy big tail of hers.  
  
Her tail's end is sort of big and has an everlasting slab of pink paint at the tip. It never dries...I wonder why.  
  
She is a pretty good artist. The thing is that whatever she paints with her tail comes to life...Often she uses her paintings against enemies and she's trained herself to paint on instinct. However, she doesn't rely only on her paintings to fight. She wields this white parasol she painted. Man, she saves money all the time. Everyone else still needs to pay a tailor!  
  
She does pretty well in combat, whether it is from afar speculating her paintings or up close, fighting with her parasol. Also, Cereberus usually sits on her shoulder, mimicking her every move. Sometimes, he hops down and copies certain actions, like dancing or a victory pose.  
  
Who is next...Ah yes, the ever-pessimistic turtle friend Wilson.*smacks a poster with a very hilariously close looking to Nokame himself.*  
So we tend to kid around a lot. He doesn't seem to stand for it. He is very ruder than my buddy and seems to be more commanding too....As we know Nokame is just a little sweetheart *Nokame Gives Yoshi an Eye which creeps him out and continues with the description*  
  
What I find odd is that he has steel blue skin and his shell is one of an even darker tinted steel blue. He has these attacks where......Damn...the paper is smudged.  
  
Why did this paper only have Abigail's special weapons...I guess the author wants you to be surprised.  
  
Now, the final character to tell on the agenda.  
  
Well, that girl, uh Serena?   
*smacks a poster of Serena*  
  
To start off her, her name is, uh, Rachel. She looks suspiciously identical to that girl in Kim's gang. Yeah, I know, her name is SERENA! I remembered, Kim!   
  
Now, she is a Blondie who for once isn't an airhead.  
  
She reads scans large regions on this radar attached to her gloved hands. Green is her favorite color. I mean, she has this olive green cloak of authentic silk over her broad shoulders, with a white sun symbol like Toki's, a lime green halter-top, denim jeans, that having faded at the least bit. How did she become aware of this modern sense of fashion? Well that's beyond me...  
  
She can lash enemies with her whip, strangle them, and throttle them into space. I wonder how Kim's group worked around it. She's got amazing skills!   
  
She and Willy boy are always plotting the schemes and ask us what we think of them. Lately, we've been waiting for an entrance to the original planet earth itself.  
  
They plan to try to destroy the universe *flies right the center of the screen*  
Bell, C-4, Nokame, Kat, Rahn, and Serena Look Out they are out to get you!  
Some of you humans make the most unoriginal of worlds, and we often see them. Same old, same old.  
  
*Before Yoshi could finish 5 shadows cover the dino...obviously hiding their identity they creep around Yoshi and pummel him for his secret report.*  
Yoshi: ARGH! Don't forget what I told you!  
*Yoshi turns to an egg and vanishes*  
END: Stupid Random Portion*  
  
*~* Back to the Mystic Ruins *~*  
(Now would be perfect to play the Scene when Sonic returns to the ARK, Shadow less...)  
  
The clock seemed to tick by slowly. But that's just how I want it to be! Slow, waiting for the stroke of our final second before the contraption is already running.  
  
Hours passed. I was torn between my urge to stay with my friends this device was crazy...it will take me some real work to fix it...  
  
I dabbed his head with a towel. With the most depressed face they ever seened.  
  
"It's ready...Well, after a pretty short period of time, I guess we'll have to say farewell."  
  
"Yeah, who knows how long our parents have known that we were gone." C-4 said.  
  
Assuming all of you are still in high school, you must still be living at home...right? Well, most likely.  
  
"Well we all have e-mail addresses, right? We could still chat online..." Bell brought up.  
  
"But it still isn't the same, you know? There's never going to be another chance to see you all in such a very long time, maybe they'll never be another one." Kit Kat added.  
  
But boy, Kit Kat was sure wrong. We'd be seeing each other A LOT sooner than we would've thought.  
  
"I'll miss you all." Serena whispered, well she intended for us all to hear it so I guess she just spoke in a hushed tone.   
  
For once, Rahn was busy grinning his mouth off.  
  
"Ah come on, we'll cross fates again. That's how video games are. Well, the FATES in them. Just look at Final Fantasy."  
  
Tails approaches us, nudging his scalp with a wrench.  
  
"Uh, don't you think you ought to go now? Who knows when the portal closes...?" Tails stared beyond at the vast sea beyond his small cliff.  
  
"It eventually...closes?" Bell uttered to him. He nodded.  
  
"Well, it's pretty unpredictable. I'd leave while it's still open or it'll shut for a quite a while. From 2 months...to 20 years." Tails explained.  
  
We all went on inside Tail's cramped shack. There was the device that was to take us home. It looked like a capsule that had a door you could slide open. Tails herded us inside.  
  
"One at a time." Tail pressed a few knobs and spun a couple of dials.  
  
"I'll go first." C-4 declared courageously.  
  
"It's been a pleasure doing business, Bell. KawaiiKaren88, isn't it? See you around on the blasted Internet!" C-4 dematerialized before our very eyes.   
"Bye C-4..." I mumbled hiding my tears from the world...I guess I ought to go next... I pulled out the flowers I had with me  
  
"Okay, second?" Tails asked. I handed Serena's a bouquet of blossoming Sakura flowers.  
  
"Uh, yeah, picked them from one of the trees around the Roller Coaster. Think of it as a farewell present."  
  
"Ah, thanks Nokame! They're simply wonderful! I'll miss you so terribly much!" Serena threw her dear arms around me and hugged me to her before letting go. I could never leave you...my dear...I wish this moment could last forever...it was you who kept me happy inside...I will miss you...  
  
"I.....Love.............................You" I whispered as I vanished into nothing.  
*~* Back to the Real World *~*  
"Ziadi...Ziadi...Damnit Ziadi Wake Up!" a lone voice screamed slapping my face like crazy.  
...I awaken to find...my friend...standing there with the most concerned look on her face. How long have you been here? I look around...and at myself. I was at home...and I was the pathetic John Ziadi again...Not to be rude I greeted my friend...who seems to have lost interest and already left. Leaving a note.  
I might as well read it...  
Dear Ziadi,  
Where have you been? It's been 3 weeks! Although no-one really noticed your absence...I kind of miss having someone to annoy. You know!?  
From  
Cat  
  
Some Friend...heh...I wish I could stay there forever. It has been fun journing around like this...but i remember that that was just one adventure. and that's all it'll be unless i can make it last longer...  
I dash to my sketch book and began to draw...tears gushing from my eyes. The picture complete.  
  
Nokame and Serena sitting hand and hand at a sunset.   
but wait...this could never happen. Serena was nothing more than a fan made image. Thats IT! She is un real, like mine is... There'd be no way this could be possible. It was unreachable.  
"There is something missing here..." i sighed. Welding a big pair of scissors, slice the image in half...as well as my tip of my finger did hurt, i didn't really care. All i'd hear is "John make sure there is no mess in the carpet!" Nothing about the bloody mess of a finger i had. To be honest it adds a good image to the picture, blood stains between the two. "Death did we pass..." i sigh as i leave the room, and enter the cold hating world once more..  
____________________________________________________________________  
Session Epilouge  
Well that's it for now... If Kim decids on a sequal i'll return. but untill then Nokame, fades into the shadows...with his beloved creator... 


	12. Down Once More Deadly Welcome

Epilogue: Down Once More/Deadly Welcome  
I guess I better add an ending to this...my little ending wasn't so good...but here I go...Now in Ziadi POV. . . this one is for you...buddy... in Aspen hill...God rest his soul.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Before I decided to venture out again, I decided to take a look around me again. I was "awaken" from my friend in the study so...I am use to the room...the music still blasting on from 3 weeks ago. Currently now was the song, "Imagination" it seemed to fit so perfectly with everything right now. I think maybe later I will make my adventure into a story...what should I name it...I know, "Enter the Nokameko." It'll be such a good name for it. I left the room to get accustomed to the house again. The hall way seems normal...except for the new paint job...Off white to even offer white. Well it is a difference around here...I hate white though. Next was my room. The safe haven I'd call it. It was the one place where I can let my expressions flow. Either if it was depression or destruction. It seems to a bit dirty, but who cares? I'll clean it later. . . .  
  
"Hey Wait..." I mumble to myself, "Today is Tuesday...I need to get ready for school." I sighed as I got ready, with the giant book bag and dealing with the foolish idiots I deal with. Leaving the top floor I arrive to the main hall...or hallway rather. I got my keys and I was about to leave...until my mother stopped me.   
  
"Yosh, what's the matter mother?" I asked foolishly...she doesn't know I am who I am...yet. She sighed as she points to the television....blasting away. Frustrating the Bird to death. I might as well peer to the screen.  
  
"In today's top story, Local Sniper terror continues to plaque the area with yet another shooting. This one in Aspen Hill. . ." I couldn't bare listen anymore. My eyes widened to the size of plates....Shootings? Just how long was I gone...according to this lady there are 12 shootings so far...and of those there were 6 in Montgomery County...my home county. And even worse everyone I know lives in Aspen Hill...especially...my long time buddy from Middle School! I don't exactly know who this "sniper" killed but I know I had a 50% chance of knowing someone dead from this person. If you could imagine the look on my face...it was in describable. Shreds of horror, worry, and solemnest filled my body. I couldn't stop thinking about it! I could just worry about my family in the "dead zone". I can feel pity for those lost in the attacks...and Anger, pure deadly, revengeful anger for this bastard who done this. I could just wish I could tear them to pieces. Laugh evilly as his body collapses with all the blood and organs lost from my rage. This isn't just for my goodness...this was for everyone who lost their love/family in the murder spree, those who are afraid to let their children play outside, those afraid of their own fucking neighborhood. I had about an army of thousands to destroy this man, and I'll enjoy every bit of it....and then again, I say...what a deadly welcome...or a welcome to die for.  
  
"Mind as well stay home" my mother sighed...as she got ready to leave for work. I mind as well, as I heard the roads are all closed, and my bus driver is probably too plastered to drive anyways....I went back to the gosh forsaken study, whipped out my art pad and began to draw. With all the bitter revenge I felt...as well as my past journey as Nokame, I drew my turtle buddy with a staff, on top of the vicious killer, blood oozing all around the murderer, I felt rather victorious with the work. The last thing I could say before hitting the AOL screen was, "May Lord protects those who lost today..."  
____________________________________________________________________  
You heard me...I want revenge! They can't MC a terror county! It is too peaceful to do such a thing....that person shall pay for this...if its me, m brothers evil incantations or the police...he shall suffer!  
Okay I guess now I am done...As soon as I get my scanner working, I'll scan these two pictures for you...ooh what a treat it'll be!~Snoopy  
Gods protect Montgomery C. and the rest of the terror stricken world. 


End file.
